Human Again
by 2damnpretty2die
Summary: ****Extremely AU**** Unfortunately though, our relationship didn't start out on the best of terms - Okay she shot me… but it wasn't in the head so that had to mean something right?
1. Prologue

**AN: **This story is complete. I've been writing it for over a year now around other stuff, mainly when we were writing Bone Deep so I needed something daft to brighten my mood. This is ridiculous, and daft but I had fun doing it. Thank you to Zodster for her encouragement. Donteatblue for not letting me give up. Dozer99 for another set of eyes. Shinata-Riyoko is my own personal cheerleader and a great beta. I'm really not a fan of first person but it's what I needed for this introduction. Feedback is appreciated. I do hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Human Again**

**Prologue**

Psst… Hey over here. Don't be alarmed.

I'm sorry, it's really dark in here isn't it? My bad. I tried to get someones attention, but nothing happened, frustratingly.

I didn't mean to just blurt out like that. Not what I was going for, believe me. I mean, I wanted you to know that someone was in here, but I didn't want to scare you off. Wires and tubes. You see, I have this teeny tiny problem… I actually can't physically speak with you. There's a tube in my mouth, but even if there wasn't, it'd be broken English, and slow, and we'd be here forever. So this is my subconscious – I know, weird… just go with it.

Do you believe in second chances?

I do. Why you may ask? Well, I'm hoping that this will be mine.

I want to explain how I came to be here, lying on a bed in the dark, but before I tell you 'the why' and for you to understand, I need to tell you a little about me before I met her. It's complicated because a lot of what I know about my life, she has told me – well reminded me. I suppose deep down I knew, she just jogged that part of my brain, without even knowing she had.

Have you ever met that person who just consumes your thoughts? That unexplainable pull to someone for reasons you're unsure of. Maybe it's attraction, intrigue, lust… who knows, but when it happens it can hit you like a… Um... like really really hard. I have trouble remembering the words sometimes, without her help… When she's around, my brain works. She reminded me what it was like to be human, to feel again, and to love. She's given me a reason to go on. You see, this is a story about how my life began. Which is funny because, it began after I died.

So yeah, I'm dead and to be honest it's probably the reason the lights are dim, normally running and screaming ensues before I have the chance to explain anything.

I'm glad you can't really see me right now because, well, I don't like to use the word 'Zombie', but that's what they're calling it – or at least that's what they scream at us before they fire wildly.

No doubt this is where I lose some of you, and to anyone looking for a kiss and tell, you might want to find something else to read, it's not going to happen – firstly _ew_! And secondly, a lady Zombie never tells.

Before all this grey unattractiveness, I used to be hot. If you could see the ID badge that was attached to my blue pyjamas it would back that statement up. I can't remember what those damn things are called again, I'll need to get her to remind me later. Anyway not integral to the story so I'll continue. Dark flowing hair, deep thoughtful brown eyes, and red lush lips – yeah let's just go with this image and not the one I am now. I mean, I'm getting better, but I don't want you to lose your lunch.

Before her, I thought I was destined to shuffle the land like the rest of them until I ran out of brains and flesh to eat. Waste away to nothing.

At the beginning, the hunger was overwhelming. The all-consuming need took over and, let's be honest, you could get a little carried away when you saw fresh food walking your way. No one gave us any alternative, it was all '_bang bang!'_ so was it really our fault?

I mean, I didn't want to eat people; I was conflicted about it if that makes you feel any better.

Eventually I was able to… let's call it, diet.

I had a one-step plan – don't eat people. But do you know how hard it is to try to explain to someone who's shooting at you that we could be friends? If you just took the time to get to know me a little… yeah, okay who am I kidding. If it was the other way around I'd probably try to blow your head off too. Seriously though, some of the guys I used to spend my time around. Wow, they'd really let themselves go. I mean, I'd want to shoot their scary ugly asses too.

When I met her I didn't look too bad for a walking corpse. I'd held up rather well… at least I thought so, so she told me… eventually anyway. I mean my long brown hair looked almost black, was flat, and had blood matted through it. It was a frightful mess. Tangled to fuck, but nothing that a good shampoo and conditioner couldn't fix. So I found out. To my relief I had nothing rotting off. 'Well preserved' she'd told me, except for my skin color – It was severely lacking. I will give you this little sneak peek though, I'm not as faded as I once was which is fantastic.

I did have a couple of scars gained in my earlier wild Zombie days, but that stopped when I gave up hunting. I had a best friend for that, he brought me… let's just say 'stuff to eat' and leave it at that. I can't remember when things changed for us because I have no sense of time, but we started to communicate. The occasional 'mmm' or 'grrr', but we didn't need words, it was all in the eyes. We could say everything we needed with just a look, or growl. The latter being more my attempt at communication, he would tend to bring that annoyance out in me for some reason.

I liked to call him Mmm before she told me his name. We'd made a home at the hospital. That's where we worked before – for some reason that memory stuck. It was easy pickings at first as they came to us looking for medicine. I'm not going to lie, I became lazy; I was so incredibly bored with it all. Every day became the same, maybe it was more than one day, I don't know. Anyway, it had become my life, numb, void, _dead_. Shuffling through the days, hour after hour, minute after minute, but not really taking life in… then again when I was alive, I never really took it in either judging by the many work related memories coming back... All work and no play it would appear!

You see, things had started to come back... slowly at first, little snippets of memories, and it sucked. I mean really sucked. It's not my fault I'm dead, I didn't ask for this. I remembered that there was a virus, but hell, I couldn't tell you how I'd got it. I mean, I remember now, and things have been explained to me, but back then, I couldn't even tell you my name before I met her. I knew it began with a C, but that was all I remembered no matter how hard I tried. Everything of my previous existence had been foggy, little bits had started to come back, but to be truthful, I don't know… I could have just been making shit up – could be other people's memories. You never know what you've put in your mouth.

Thinking, it's new… Well it's not _new_ new, but you get it. There had been nothing but the surge for so long and then bam, suddenly I started doing things that I must have used to, and I noticed Mmm and others too. It was freaking amazing.

I've noted three types around here… zombies I mean. First off, I call them Screechers. If you could hear the sound they make you'd understand. They are the psychopaths of our society. They're just so violent and so much faster than us. I didn't know where they came from – shit, they even scare me and I've been living with Mmm. It surprises me how they keep going, they just look like skin covered bones, but they are deceptively strong. I've watched in horror when a human has stumbled across them.

The Zzz's, aptly named because well they're mindless, clumsy and slow, but when they see food they group together, they outnumber their prey. It's a natural hunters' reaction.

I haven't figured out what to call us, but it was like something just turned back on, a flicker. Some more than others, but it was something. The best way I can describe it was that I felt like I was trapped in my head. I knew what I wanted to do, but the signals got completely fucked up. It's like I knew I wanted to say 'Hi', but I found myself chewing on your leg instead.

Our brain is the human body's most mysterious organ. I do remember that. It's probably why it's the first thing we go for and the first thing you aim for. The brain, it learns. It changes, adapts. It tells us what we see, what we hear. It lets us feel love. Personally, I think it holds our soul, everything about who we were, and no matter how much research is done, no one can really say how all that delicate grey matter inside our skull works. And when its hurt, when the human brain is traumatized, attacked, well that's when it gets even more mysterious. No one truly knows what we are capable of. I mean, look at me, dead, my heart stopped. Ceased. Yet I still moved. Something made me move, that has to be the brain… you know?

My father once told me… I'm so glad I can remember my Daddy finally. Wow, it still sends shivers when I do. It makes me smile… Do you know how hard it is to smile when you're a corpse? You can't move your jaw too much. I knew this one guy who tried and his just fell straight off, hit the floor and he managed to kick it with his trailing foot… Anyway off topic. Daddy, he told me. "Mija, things only get difficult when you meet a girl and every beat of your heart is meant for her and her only." Cheesy I know.

The thing was, my heart… I had forgot what it was like to have it beating until that day at the hospital. The day that a group of humans came in search of medicine. That's when I first laid eyes on her and it was a completely different hunger that took over… _If you know what I mean_. Yes, who would have thought it, I like girls – women I mean. I don't think daddy would be pleased I actually listened to his words though... Turns out she's the love of my life… Love of my death actually. From the moment I laid eyes on those expressive blue orbs, and a smile that could melt ice, that was it. One beat in my chest sent me crashing to the ground on my knees. I was completely taken by surprise. I had no idea what was happening until a couple of minutes later when I felt another thud where my heart once pounded and then there was a warm rush, it lasted seconds… but it happened.

Luckily, she didn't notice me looking like an idiot. I was making a fool of myself as I sat on the floor looking like a love sick puppy while she was busy with a crowd of Zzz's moving toward her.

My death turned upside down that day I met her. She's reminded me things about myself that I'd forgotten, she's helped me change into a better pers… a better being. I don't want to say person because that assumes that I'm human. I don't know what you'd class me as now, maybe one day I can be human again. I feel like I was getting there… If I wake, with her by my side I think I can.

Unfortunately though, our relationship didn't start out on the best of terms - Okay she shot me… but it wasn't in the head so that had to mean something right?


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **Okay I'm impatient, happy easter. Thanks everyone who has reviewed and added to their reading list. Feedback is appreciated as always. i'll post the second (3rd) chapter on Monday hopefully. Have a great weekend. Thanks to Zodster, Donteatblue, dozer99 and Shinata-Riyoko you are all awesome.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_I really need to clean these boots._

Vibrations travelled up her shins as her heavy boots continued to bounce against the boundary wall that her legs dangled over. Sparkling blue eyes jotted around the notepad she was currently writing in before the dirt on her boot caught her eye once again and she found herself growling lightly.

The mud encrusted boots were currently driving the woman to distraction – the movement underneath her however, not bothering her one bit… it had become normal.

They were thirty feet beneath her. Knowledge that the large boundary wall, the previous government building known as 'The Pyramid', had never been breached or even scratched in the two years since the outbreak gave her the security to not take any fear of the situation. Below her, a sea of hands continued swaying to the music emitting from the earbuds pressed firmly in her ears.

Finally she focused on the movement from the crowd below. _This must be what it feels like to be in a rock band. Note to self – no crowd surfing._ A soft laugh fell past her lips at her internal murmuring as she watched the hypnotic motion of waving hands reaching up as though they were ever going to be able to reach her up there. Their bloodied fingertips clawing at the stone, the only visible marks to the barrier.

As she wiggled on the cold edge she pushed her hand deeper into the pocket of her combat trousers and retrieved her iPhone. Stopping the music, she let out a sigh. The green call button mocking her – this was all it was good for now, music… well, that and angry birds. Pulling the white cord of the earbuds from her ears, she jammed them and her phone back into the same pocket. _A crowd of adoring fans waiting to devour. _Determined mumbles, loud unnerving gurgled noise filled the air followed by a crack of thunder in the distance.

"Arizona Robbins, are you teasing the Zombies again?" she could hear the humour in the woman's voice behind her from the walk way.

Arizona turned quickly, flicking her long wavy blonde hair over her shoulder. Whipping her feet back around to the proper side of the wall she made sure not to lose her balance with the sudden movement. Arizona smirked when her eyes confirmed the voice of her best friend Teddy Altman as she emerged from the shadows. The tall skinny, dirty blonde woman of whom she'd bumped into a few months after the outbreak, and they'd been friends ever since. It had been Arizona's first time out with her father's men searching for survivors and they had literally hit into each other as they tried to flee a group of infected. She had been a little on edge herself that day. _There's something about an apocalypse that can really bond you._

Pulling her hair tight and twisting a band around it she smiled at her friend. "You know me Teddy, just taking some notes. It's interesting…" Arizona pulled out a piece of gum from its packet and threw the remaining at her friend. "You want?"

"Thanks." Teddy's hand extended into the air and she caught the packet easily.

"You better not let Dr Bailey hear you calling them Zombies." Arizona popped the piece of gum into her mouth as she caught Teddy roll her eyes as she removed a stick and pocketed the remaining gum. Leaning back against an opposite metal railing she folded her arms protectively over her chest. Arizona smiled as she turned back to look over at the lightening as it danced across the greying horizon.

"Well Dr Bailey can't hear me can she? And if she pulls me up about it later I'll know who told her." Teddy narrowed her eyes accusingly at Arizona before laughing at the blonde's pathetic attempt to look innocent. "And anyway, she was the one who wrote the contingency plan for a Zombie apocalypse - Did she not?" Teddy smiled when she got the reaction she had wanted as Arizona spun back around to face her. Most of their conversations transformed into a heated debate about something. They bickered like sisters, really both woman found comfort in it.

"Infected, Teddy! _Infected…" _Arizona almost squawked as she emphasised with air quotes. "And she wrote the survival plan for an outbreak, not Zombies. You think anyone would have taken her seriously if she'd put the words Zombies or Aliens in any of her reports?" Arizona looked down at the crowd once again and sighed. "Dr Bailey is the reason we're still alive."

"Your father is the reason we're still alive and you know it, just because you don't want to be stuck here with him. I like Bailey, I really do, but I don't trust Hades and her people, Bailey brought Hades here so... you know, I question her intentions, and therefore Bailey's intentions. To everyone Bailey runs this place, but if it wasn't for your father we'd be over-run." Teddy shrugged her shoulders as she jammed her hands into her pockets and tried to hide a shiver as the wind picked up.

Teddy continually defended her father, and it always pissed her off. "I have no problem now. Yes the reason I came to be here annoyed me, but I'm a big enough person to admit that if I wasn't here when the outbreak hit I'd probably be down there looking up at you like you're a pig on a spit" Arizona grinned when Teddy narrowed her eyes at her.

"Hey! Less of the comparing me to a pig thank you very much." Teddy sulked as she watched Arizona looking down at the moaning and grumbling crowd once again.

"Trust me, Dr. Bailey is the good person here. With the best intentions she brought the best and brightest people here. It's just unfortunate that Carter is an egotistical jackass. Karen came home crying many a night about her boss's methods. With what Karen told me and my dealings with her, I can quite honestly say that she has all the characteristics of a psychopath… she'll let that facade slip one day and now to make things worse, she's got her claws into him." Arizona paused and shook away the obvious disgust at the thought of her father and that woman together. "Add my father and his toy soldiers to the mix and I don't know who's worse. It's their lack of remorse...they've pushed their humanity so deep down its just black. I love him, but sometimes I don't know who the monsters are? Us or them?" Arizona shifted her position and pointed out into the air. "I mean, I've learnt more about the zombies behaviours just watching them, look… over here, come on I'll show you.."

"Ha! You just called them zombies." Teddy drew her a slanted look and the jovial tone that her voice morphed into caused Arizona's laughter to bubble quietly. Her friend was a complete goof sometimes.

"Don't tell Bailey." Arizona flashed Teddy a bright smile before beckoning her over once more. "Just look at this, humour me. Please!" Teddy pushed her frame from the railing she'd been resting against and moved closer to Arizona who became more animated when Teddy showed interest. "You see these ones down here they've been there for hours. Oh actually, no wait – see that one over there?" Teddy moved over next to Arizona and looked over the walls edge at the one her friend was pointing at. "That one… It looks as though his face is going to slide off the bone at any moment?" Arizona turned to make sure Teddy could see what one she was pointing too. She watched as Teddy gagged slightly at the sight.

"If you wanted my rations tonight all you had to do was ask instead of trying to make me hurl." Teddy winced as her stomach noted the sight once more.

"Oh stop being dramatic." Arizona shook her head and resumed her observations. "He's been there, since I started this shift at sun up. Slowly making his way to the front of the group and now that he's there; he's no closer to getting to me, but he tries. But if you look over there?" Arizona pointed a few hundred yards to the left and Teddy followed her pointed finger until she saw the two silhouettes in the distance. "Those two have absolutely no interest whatsoever in trying to get in here. It looked as though they were actually interacting earlier. One of them has been trying to pick something up off the ground for a while now. I can't make out what it is though." Arizona scrunched her eyes trying to focus in on them once again in an attempt to make out their intended prize.

"It's more than likely to be his chin." Teddy chuckled at her own joke.

Arizona rolled her eyes at her friend. Teddy's laugh grew when she heard the unamused 'tut' leave the blonde's mouth as she went back to writing in her notepad. "You can laugh all you want Teddy. I think some of them are changing."

"I think somebody is channelling her previous life! You're profiling corpses again, Arizona. I mean you're good at what you do, that's why Bailey agreed to your father's terms of his position on site to begin with... but they're zombies. They'll eat you if they get the chance. No deep meaning to why they do it." Teddy almost whined as she fixed her friend a determined stare. When she got no reaction from the other woman other than an exaggerated sigh, she felt her temper fizzle. "They are mindless zombies and the only way you should be watching them is through the scope of that rifle." Teddy began to raise her voice in annoyance as she pointed to the solitary rifle that was leaning against the wall out of reach. "No gun fire again. You could at least fire some shots off at the ground for fucksake? Anywhere. It's actually why I'm out here. And I was warm in there, but _nooooo _I get sent out here because you've let a crowd get to the boundary wall… _again_. You know what the job entails when it's your turn for rotation… no large groups."

"Orders were to shoot any threat to the boundary wall. Look, they're waving at you Teddy, that's not very threatening now is it?" Arizona smirked when she saw Teddy's eyes narrow in annoyance before she shook her head in defeat. Arizona smiled at her friend sympathetically. Teddy really did take a lot of her father's 'talks' because she avoided. "Look, if any of them seem as though they'll get in then I'll shoot, but they haven't done anything. Two years and none of them have breached the wall. You do remember that the wall is watertight, sandwiched between a layer of stone and lead? Right? Bailey had this place built to her strict specifications, it's as tight as Fort Knox. There is no need to waste ammunition, and the noise only draws more to us - as I have told my father before."

"Robbins, you are going to be the death of me. They aren't human anymore, they're dead, soulless shells. Just shoot them and make my life easier because I'm the one that your father moans at because you avoid him. So, he uses me, as your replacement… to _moan _at!" Teddy looked out over the wreckage that they'd named the dead zone. It had been completely burned at the beginning of the outbreak when crowds of infected had gathered. Greenery had just begun to rise from the ashes once more. Her eyes continued to survey the area, a few zombies at the outskirt of the highway broke her concentration. "Look, you might not like the way your father goes about things, but the Colonel has kept this facility safe and we all have a duty to do, that's how this place keeps living – surviving."

"You know, you're starting to sound like him." Arizona turned up her nose, stood to attention and lowered her voice mocking her own father's. "It is your duty as Americans…" She finished her impersonation with salute. "Oh, and he's retired, he just a gun for hire who likes to be called _the_ Colonel." Teddy rolled her eyes at her friend's behaviour.

"_Childish_… seriously you missed your calling, working with children." Teddy sighed as she wrapped her arms around her body trying to keep the remaining warmth under her baggy army styled jacket. "Talking of duty, we lost the coin flip. It's our turn to lead the scavenger team tonight. Can you make sure you at least have ammo in that thing? Please." Teddy nodded her head at the weapon as she lazily pushed her frame off the wall she had been resting against. "I have to go back in, _the_ Colonel wanted me to come lecture you about the lack of gunfire and relieve you so he and Dr. Bailey could go over the hospital layout with you. It's a different layout than General, and we have to travel in further than the last group, but I can deal with that." Teddy shrugged and smiled. "I just had to make it look like I tried… Oh, and just to give you a heads up. Hades is up from the Underworld, no doubt trying to suck your father's..." Arizona narrowed her eyes in warning. "What? I was going to say blood!" Teddy laughed knowing fine well what Arizona had thought she was going to say. Arizona shook her head and chuckled before she gave her friend a massive smile in response, thankful that she didn't need to deal with any of them today.

"All I ask is for you to be ready by nightfall?" Arizona's smile dimmed slightly as her demeanor grew serious and she nodded in acceptance. Teddy patted her friend's shoulder on her way past back toward the stairwell. Arizona could hear her footsteps on the metal walkway. "Michaels will be out shortly to take over and give you enough time to get ready. I didn't even ask what was in Suzie's concoction this evening, but it smelled awful." Arizona watched Teddy's retreating form visibly shudder at the thought as she continued. "It's always some sort of gloop with her… my tip to make it bearable? Close your eyes, hold your nose, swallow as quickly as you can and pretend it's something pleasant."

Arizona hated scavenger missions into the dead zones, but they were needed to find supplies, survivors – even though that job was getting harder as the months passed. It hadn't seemed that long since the last time, and here it was, her groups' turn once again. The runs into the city were getting deeper, more dangerous and more often and it had been six months since they had found the last group of survivors.

"Ah yes, of course. Zombies, scary enough…let's do it in the dark." Arizona spoke to no-one before she sighed and continued to watch the two corpses in the distance.

Teddy, who hadn't quite made it to the door, heard Arizona's comment as she retreated. "It's your fault! Stop profiling them!" she almost sang from the darkness of the door she'd just passed through. Arizona knew she was left alone when she heard her friend's laughter die out as she made her way inside.

Drawing her eyes away from the forms in the distance, she looked at the carnage that surrounded the walls. Broken vehicles, rubbish, dust and human remains strewn across the previous beautiful landscape. It was amazing how quickly plant life took over when there was nothing there to keep it under control. Buildings, cars, roads – nature took it back. Teddy was right, her father and his men had kept them alive at the beginning when fear and panic tore through. He offered the authority and structure that people needed to survive.

Closing her eyes, for a second she tried to remember a time of rude, over stressed people with their noses in their mobile phones, busily rushing about their day. A time of life back when she worked for the FBI. She remembered how much she hated those days. Now she'd give anything to have them back. Maybe Teddy was right about her, maybe because she'd over analysed everything, maybe she was seeing something that truly wasn't there.

Looking down at the crowd of skyward hands, lifeless eyes burned into her soul. Arizona sighed, she was one of the lucky ones. It could have ended up so different for her. It could have so easily been her looking up. Seven years ago she had accepted a job and it had secured her future. At the time Arizona had been told she had been headhunted and asked to accept a position at the unknown government branch. They had offered her three times the pay packet she received as a profiler but refused to answer any questions, saying that it was top secret. She declined a few times until Dr. Bailey herself came to speak with her. Arizona wasn't sure why she agreed because she got no other information out of her, but after meeting with the woman, she could just tell that it was important, something in the woman's eyes. She just saw truth.

Dr. Bailey was a small woman in stature but she made her presence known through sheer intimidation. She wasn't to be messed with and thought everything through meticulously. Mind you she had to have a voice with her job. A high levelled government crisis management consultant, whose job was to create contingency plans for use in emergencies ranging from natural disasters, nuclear war, virus outbreaks, to the extreme and laughable alien invasion. Luckily for everyone here, the government had taken her seriously and the Strategic Detection Unit was commissioned. What had started as a team of around ten, housed within an office in the Pentagon, grew. And within a year, a task force of one hundred SDU personnel needed their own premises due to Dr. Bailey's expansion plan. A site far enough from the city, but still close enough not to be cut off, was found and this building was the final piece in Bailey's set up. It wasn't until she stepped on site and was tied up in a ten year contract and confidentiality clause that the true reason for her being hired came out. Not that it mattered now.

Her father had been the one named in charge of the military presence at the new facility. They'd even brought him out of retirement to head the unit up, but he would only agree if he could bring his wife and daughter into the facility. Bailey had agreed, as she realised Arizona's observation skills would be an asset. Five years she'd been working and living there before the outbreak hit, it had been home.

Bailey had been working tirelessly on making sure that the facility 'covered all bases' for any eventuality, so when her 'Outbreak' plan had to be put into motion they had everything they needed on site. She had overseen teams of scientists, doctors, physicists, electricians, joiners, mechanics, teachers, chefs, even shop assistants… and their families. A mini society housed within defensive walls never needing to leave.

The facility was massive above ground. The architect had based the design on the ring system used when constructing the Pentagon. A little smaller, but just as imposing, and impressive looking. The side of each perimeter wall was solid with no entrances or exits and spanned a massive eight hundred feet in length, with thirty two feet of height. The defensive wall's depth spanning an impressive thirty feet itself. Three bridges on each side of the structure linking a body of water underneath, sandwiched between stone and steel. The bridges rigged to blow if the wall was ever breached. Each corner had a helicopter pad and enclosed staircase with fire and blast doors. A landscaped area of seventy foot wide framed the next building. The grounds filled with gardens, crops and vegetable plots.

The outer building covered six hundred feet in length with forty feet of height. Four floors of modern comfort – Arizona joked that it looked like a mall. It contained retail premises, food establishments, entertainment and a small school that catered to the children living on site.

The grounds around the inner building housed mini farms - cattle, pigs, and chickens. It was a giant four hundred feet with sixty feet of height. The six floors roofed by a triangular construction covered with solar panels that powered the facility, giving the building its name. This building was the main hub where the offices were housed, the top floor belonged to Bailey and her direct team, of which Arizona had become a key member within months of filling her position. Bailey liked Arizona, and the fact that she could read people... Well, she had often joked that she was her own personal lie detector. Bailey listened and took action on everything and anyone Arizona questioned except when it came to Carter. For some reason that woman seemed untouchable. 'She gives me the willies' was not an acceptable reason for her to be removed from her position in Bailey's eyes.

If the structure wasn't massive enough though, it continued underground. The bunker was where the families lived. It was linked by secured sewer lines, and had four tunnels, North, South, East and West that could fit two SUV's side by side. That was how you entered and exited the site, and it took you out a good mile from the wall. Four labs branched out further away and deeper down from the main hub. Each lab rigged to turn into a furnace if the worst happened.

The Underworld was Arizona and Teddy's name for the labs. That was the domain of one Dr. Louise Carter and her band of science geeks, they were working on a cure. Well that's what the whispers amongst the residents said. Arizona had insider information as her then girlfriend worked as a lab tech and they often spoke about their dislike of Dr. Carter's methods. Methods that Arizona and the red headed older woman would clash heads about every time they met. Their fights became even worse after Arizona's mother died and Carter started sniffing around her father like a bitch in heat.

The underground labs were linked by tunnels, with five good old fashioned lock and keyed gates. A solid steel door barricaded them from the rest of the facility. It was amazing that they'd only lost one lab in the two years. Part of the hatred of the doctor stemmed from the fact that Arizona held Dr. Carter responsible for the lab accident which claimed the life of her ex-girlfriend and a good friend Matthew. She may have been pissed at her ex, but never wished death upon her.

Arizona was sure Carter had something to do with it although she never had the proof, it was just a gut feeling.

The building however was impressive and had been the result of ten years' worth of Bailey's hard work. The building at the time of the outbreak was up to date with the latest models of everything. The building itself only fifteen years old, so the walls were like new in architectural terms.

Arizona placed her note book down on the side of the wall. The sun was beginning to set and the cooler breeze made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Lifting the rifle, she looked through the cross hairs, lining up the two figures in the distance. It was a male and female, they were still pretty distinguishable. She mentally noted that it was the male that was trying to pick the thing up from the ground with the female unstably swaying as she appeared to watch him intently.

Moving the looking scope slightly to the shufflers' intended prize, she was amazed when he finally picked it up and lethargically passed it over to the woman. "Aw, that's sweet." She whispered until she could actually see clearly what it was and gagged as the female corpse bit into the dead bird.

"Yeah, maybe I'm analysing things way too much." She shuddered before readjusting her aim to the group below her. Finding a target she took a deep breath and adjusted her finger to the trigger readying herself to take the shot. She spied the nurses' scrubs underneath all the dirt and blood and slowly pulled her gaze away from the scope, she lowered her weapon "Stay of execution until Michaels takes over."

"You called Robbins?"

Arizona turned to see the skin headed thug trying not to fall over the two large jerry cans he struggled to carry. Her skin crawled as she heard his cackle when he saw her eyes move to the objects in his hands.

"The Colonel says you win. No more gun fire." His smile was disgustingly yellow, as he made his way over to the wall and started to pour the contents of one can out onto the crowd below. She wished he wouldn't open his mouth, the zombie's oral hygiene was better than the yellow decay that shone brightly whenever he opened his mouth.

As he threw the empty can behind him, the hollow container echoed as it hit the ground and bounced a few times before coming to a stop. She could hear him snickering as he began pouring out the second. Turning her back in disgust she picked up her belongings and made her way back inside. She heard the match being struck and then the type of excitement a child had when they got to open a present early.

"BURN BABY BURN!" Michaels shouted and let out a 'whoop' noise before the noise of the flames took over.

The now dark sky glowed orange.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: ** I hope everyone had a lovely Easter. Thanks as always for having a read, feedback is always appreciated. Thanks to my support group.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Clear." Teddy whispered to the group behind her.

Shaking her head, Arizona found Teddy's action stance comical. Teddy's brow was creased with determination etched across her features. For some reason the taller woman loved taking point. Arizona had put it down to her watching one too many war stroke cop films and was living out her fantasy in a post-apocalyptic world. _More Barbie than G. I Jane. _She was a teacher before the virus eradicated normal.

Stepping around the corner, gun cocked ready for anything, the heated bodies moved quickly, checking every hiding place. Eight adrenaline soaked bodies tried to keep their breathing steady. Low and calm through their mouths as they surveyed their surroundings.

They stilled when the clenched fist thrown into the air signalled for them to stop just outside the Hospital doors. The six others took their position in a holding pattern as they'd been trained to do. Keeping low behind something solid, anything that could cover their backs from surprise attacks.

Arizona watched as Teddy lowered her fist and returned her finger to the trigger as both women ducked behind the rusting body of an Audi TT. _I always wanted one of these_. Taking a quick look at the petrol gauge she reminded herself to drain the tank later if they had time and weren't too loaded down with medical supplies. The fuel would be useful.

A noise of a can being kicked across the ground came from the area Teddy had just cleared. Arizona watched her group closely. Like they had been trained, everyone had backs pressed against something, but she watched them tremble with fear. Some had their eyes closed as they prayed that the infected man didn't notice them as it moved from its hiding place beside an upturned vehicle. Watching the fear show on their faces, she remembered that no matter how well her father trained them, they were still kids, not soldiers.

In training them, it had been the only time the Colonel didn't mind Arizona's over analysing of the infecteds' behaviours. He had her supervise scavenger training. His best man taught them how to be soldiers and she made them aware of what they were up against. No-one was allowed to leave the Pyramid without the proper training.

She explained her observations to the kids, but knowing was different to actually being confronted. The infected didn't seem to have great night vision or complete control of their motor functions; unless they had been newly infected. They were fast enough when they needed to be. One or two were manageable alone, if you were quick enough, but they would herd together. If you were caught by a large group, all bets were off. She had suggested that scavenging at night was the best option, but the downside was that it was scary as hell. Also, she discovered that they could smell anything alive. The answer, to smell as bad as they did, but even that differed from infected to infected. Therefore, nose plugs were one of the first things on the list of items procured.

Arizona watched as the decaying figure shuffled slowly past, he had a janitor's uniform on. She thought to herself that it was probably the material that was the only thing keeping body parts together. It was laughable that he was still dragging a mop around with him, but it also wasn't. Just another visual aid to weigh down her guilt that these things had been people in a previous existence. Fathers, mothers, sisters and brothers…people. She thought about her brother momentarily, and had a little relief that he died from his injuries before the outbreak had happened. It had been a mere matter of months, since he lost his fight with the injuries he sustained on tour, his body would have never been able to fight. He would have become some _thing's_ meal. You could only turned if there was enough left of you _to _turn.

Two years ago, when the virus first hit, it was devastatingly quick. Pummelling the immune system, systematically closing down all organs one by one, except the brain switched back on. Two of the Doctors on the medical wing at the Pyramid that they had talked to regularly over their dislike of Hades had explained it like a computer virus, wiping all data and then rebooting itself. When the infected woke, their primal need was awakened and they lashed out violently. No one knew why and there was no time to find out. Infected blood was being passed on through bites and blood transfers, and then the virus spread like wild fire. It had been utter chaos, and soon the city became over run and unsafe.

Standing outside of the Hospital was fairly soul destroying and heart breaking. The hospitals were hot spots for the outbreak. The doctors and nurses were attacked and infected after that initial contact with the virus. They'd been the first in the line of fire as they tried to do their job. Only up until a few months ago had it been manageable to get near the Hospitals, they were the epicentre of the masses. In two years, their numbers had dwindled, either that or they had just moved out further looking for food. Either way, it was good as it allowed them to gather any medical supplies that were safe. They were running low back at base.

"Clear _now_." Arizona spoke loud enough that her group could hear as she looked at the empty area before smirking at her friend. "This time." She tried not to laugh as she felt Teddy kick out at her playfully. "Okay, everyone stay close, don't go wandering." She stilled when she heard the whispered voice from one of the group, she could hear the fear in her voice.

"Robbins, is it true that the crops are dying and that the livestock are sick, everything is beginning to run out isn't it? Is that why your father has tripled the scavenger hunts?" Arizona looked at the girl who was around eighteen, her eyes watery and wide.

"I haven't heard anything like that, I'm sure the Colonel is just being prepared for anything." Arizona and Teddy both flashed each other a look. It was the truth but they didn't need people panicking. Bailey's plans could only keep them going so long and they had managed two years.

Looking at the plans of the hospital, each area searched already having been scored through, Arizona sighed. "We have to go further in than the last group. Look for any medicine, food, and materials that will be useful. You know the drill. Remember keep your wits about you."

"Ah, it's a piece of cake, Robbins. My grandma could move quicker than the shufflers." Both Arizona and Teddy looked at each other shaking their heads at the young cocky nineteen year old. "Don't get your panties in a twist, though maybe later I could help you untangle them, Robbins?"

Bringing her hand up to her brow Teddy sighed as Arizona answered with a disgusted expression across her face. "Ronnie, this isn't like those video games you used to play. I'll remind you of that comment when you're being chewed on like a Thanksgiving turkey. And I'm like sixteen years older than you."

"Hey, old hole is still a hole" Ronnie shrugged and then moved his hips back and forth for added effect.

Arizona, mortified at the thought, turned back to Teddy who was wearing the same grossed out expression as she was, both women mouthed at each other 'So dead!' before forcing the once powered sliding doors open. Both women stood facing each other as they both jammed their bodies in-between the opening. Using each other's feet as a lodge, they pushed backed creating enough of an opening for the rest of the group to squeeze through.

"You first Ronnie." Teddy kept her voice steady even though she wanted to laugh at the utter panic that covered the boy's face. "Hey Ronnie. Do you know we call the first one in?" Teddy whispered loud enough as the boy passed them. When he turned around, not being able to hide the petrified look he had; she kept her voice steady and lacking emotion. "Bait" She couldn't stop the small smile that appeared before she tried to keep her face straight once again. "On the positive side, if you get surrounded there'll be nothing left of you so don't worry about you turning."

Arizona sucked in her lip and shot her friend a look that could kill. "That was mean!" Arizona whispered as the rest of the group squeezed past them. She watched the boy turn back around and visibly shake, his outstretched arm holding his gun trembled, giving his state of fear away.

"Little asshole deserved it." Teddy shrugged her shoulders as she let the door slide shut and followed the group. "Kids today! I get that the world goes to shit and they need to grow up quickly, but absolutely no fucking manners."

* * *

"Is the barricade in place Ronnie?" Teddy quietly questioned the boy as she happily surveyed the corpse free room. It was really dark already, the only light was from the moon coming in from a partially broken window. Almost done and no major incident had happened, hopefully this would be quite a quick night, Teddy thought cheerily.

"Indeed it is Ma'am." Ronnie spoke enthusiastically, happy with himself.

"Okay, you all have a list of supplies to look out for, let's get this done quickly and don't make any noise that's not needed. Flash lights aimed at the ground only please." Arizona looked down to her own list before scanning the shelves.

They all kept to their task at hand quietly, careful if they were using their flashlights to keep it directed at floor to avoid any of the infected being drawn to the light. Every so often someone would glance around the room nervously as their mind played tricks on them thinking they'd heard a shuffle, a movement from behind them. As they closed their over filled bags, Teddy's grin at Arizona was short lived as a piercing scream from one of the other members of the team filled their ears as three infected pushed through the door.

"SHUFFLERS!" The scream changed to words and then they heard a shot being taken. Arizona turned in enough time to see the corpse taking a bullet to the neck, but it continued forward and the barricade rolled away as another wave of rotten flesh came for them.

"Headshots!" Arizona shouted to the panicked group.

"Ronnie, I swear to God I will kill you myself if we get out of here alive…A fucking trolley…Seriously!" Teddy shouted over the groans and she glared at the boy before turning her attention back to an approaching shuffler to target a clean shot to its temple. Not even watching it hit the ground, business like, she turned around the room looking for exits. "We need to get out of here. Quick, break a fucking window. I don't care how high up we are." Teddy began to back away, still shooting, pulling up a young lad who had fallen to his knees as panic overtook his senses.

Arizona watched as more of them came through the door. She dropped her flashlight as she reached for the rifle on her back. The light continued to spin around as it crashed against the floor and bounced before the light flickered out. Her attention taken from retrieving the flashlight, when she heard the pleas for help. Ronnie was backed into a corner, in his panic, he'd lost his gun and had no way of defending himself against the wall of snarling teeth. She moved quickly to take aim. It happened so fast. Her finger hadn't reached the trigger by the time two hungry mouths were ripping into his flesh. Realising quickly that she was running out of space herself to lift and aim the rifle properly, she un-holstered her hand gun and slung the rifles strap over her shoulder. She felt the butt of the rifle hit at her waist.

Turning back toward the window where her team members had exited, she realised there was no escape as more of the shufflers moved closer toward her blocking her path to the makeshift exit. She tried to block out Ronnie's screams. His demise gave her precious seconds to think.

"No motor skills…Can't open doors, can't open doors." Arizona's voice shook, her voice outspoken almost trying to prompt her brain to block the fear out as she reminded herself. Frantically, she looked around the room, searching for something until the row of metal storage cupboards against the wall came into focus. Spotting one near that had a vent in it. She made her way toward it, managing to twist around some outstretched arms fumbling at the material of her jacket.

Opening the double doors, she desperately pulled out items creating space for her to squeeze in. She could wait them out…right?

Turning around to face the zombies feasting on the still screaming boy, she whispered her apologies, took aim and squeezed the trigger to spare him any more pain. Watching the bullet hit her intended target she quickly disappeared behind the doors, finally releasing her breath when she heard the latch connect. The least of her problems was worrying about how to get out as she began to hear the thud of hands hitting against the metal. The grumbles and moaning outside hit her brain like she was inside a steel drum. Holding the handle tightly, keeping the door from accidentally being opened she scrunched her eyes closed. Inside the cupboard was dark, there was no need to close them; she just found a little comfort in it.

"Arizona!?" Teddy ducked her head back in through the window. When everyone but Arizona and Ronnie had been accounted for, she had quickly made her way back up the drain pipe. "Arizona…Please!" She caught sight of Ronnie's leg under some hunched over shufflers hungrily chewing on his flesh. She scanned the room again. Definitely no sign of the woman. She lowered her head and prayed to anyone who would listen that she had managed to find another way out.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thanks to everyone reading and giving feedback, its very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

She had stood there listening to the noise right outside the door for…she didn't know how long it had been as the light in her watch had ran out months ago. A new watch wasn't really on the top of her shopping list whenever they ventured out nor batteries for that matter. Trying not to make too much noise, she stood on her tip toes and peered out of the slits of the vents. There weren't as many as before, but she knew she still wasn't ready to make a run for it with that many still around.

Taking a few deep breaths to try and calm her breathing down, she removed the rifle from her back, and placed it off to the side before she pressed her shoulders into the cool metal side of the compartment. Sliding down, she put her head back as she felt her ass come into contact with the bottom. Breathing out some air, she pushed her hand into the knee pocket of her combats, pulling out an energy bar she kept there. As she bit into it and chewed, she smirked as she remembered how much she used to despise the taste. The grainy texture always played havoc with her gag reflexes, but nowadays, you ate what was safe and fuck, these bars would probably outlast the cockroaches.

She cursed herself when she remembered she had a book in her bag and that she'd dropped her flashlight. The bag which was currently ten feet from her, on the other side of her safety, with around twenty shufflers waiting for her. She closed her eyes and started to sing internally to herself, the occasional bump of the metal becoming part of the beat.

After the third song in her head, Arizona got back up to look out of the vent. She could see five in her direct line of sight. She could only measure a guess that the areas out of her peripheral were clear. Just as she was about to sit back down, that's when she noticed her.

Standing by the door was a tallish one, she didn't seem like the others. She stood straighter; she actually looked pretty human…if it hadn't been for her discoloured skin. Maybe she was just recently turned. She scrolled her memory trying to match features back to all the recent missing Pyramid residents. Possible 5ft 9' full height, dark hair, and what were surprisingly beautiful eyes…and looking at what she was wearing she noticed the doctors coat and scrubs. She definitely wasn't newly infected, no-one wore that anymore.

Her eyes though, they weren't right, kinda cloudy like the infected eyes turned, but they didn't look lifeless. There was something – a spark. "Shit, wait, she's looking straight at me." Arizona whispered nervously and shot away from the vent opening taking a moment to realise how ridiculous she was being. Just for good measure she moved back to look out once again.

The woman just stood, swaying slightly, eyes still locked onto her direction.

"Shit!" Arizona released a shaky breath as she sat back down, so much for getting out of here anytime soon she thought.

* * *

_Oh that was clever, good idea. These morons will forget pretty soon. They don't know their ass from their head. I'll just stay here and make sure though._

_She's cute, and wow she smells amazing. Oh no, not in an 'I want to eat your brains' kinda way… well yeah she does but, she just smells… alive._

_She has really pretty eyes…yeah I'll just stay here and make sure they leave her alone. Make sure she's safe._

* * *

Arizona sat with her knees up under her chin, no matter how much she tried to stop her foot from tapping, the tenacious thing continued. Grabbing at her ankles hard, she stilled her foot so she could listen for any sound outside.

Silence.

Slowly getting herself upright she took a deep breath and crained her neck to look out of the vent.

"Fuck." escaped as she breathed out.

Arizona turned away quickly once again, this time she lowered herself to the ground and tried to get as far from the door as possible. The infected woman was now only few feet away staring intently at the vent. It definitely knew she was there.

'They can't work handles, they can't work handles.' She repeated in her head, she tried to calm herself as she felt her heart rate increase as the panic set in. She still couldn't see if there were any others out there, but she knew she had to have been stuck there for at least five hours as the new daylight had started to creep into the room. She nearly let out a cry when she heard the handle of the door move. Un-clipping her gun, she brought it up in front of her face. She watched the barrel of it shake, and the more she demanded her brain to make it stay still, the more it moved. She heard the latch on the door connect and she moved quickly to try and catch it before it opened. Failing, the door opened to reveal the woman. In reflex, Arizona fired.

She watched the sadness flash in the infected woman's eyes, as she looked at the through and through wound in her shoulder. The moment of confusion caused by its reaction, Arizona was surprised when it's hand hit her weapon from her quickly. Shocked, she watched as she slowly raised her hand to touch the bullet hole, that's when she noticed…she was bleeding, well slightly, you couldn't call it blood, but there was still something. Zombies didn't bleed. _Black goo yes, red blood no._

She drew her eyes back to meet Arizona's and moved in closer to her as she brought her finger to touch Arizona's lips.

"SSSSsssshhh." Arizona felt herself flinch as she scrunched her eyes in a mixture of confusion and disgust pushing her own back harder against the back paneling of the cupboard as though she could escape the touch. "Don't...scared. Sssssaaffffffe."

Arizona watched as long fingers scooped some of the black goo from a nearby stilled infected. She felt herself recoil when the fingers gently smeared the putrid stuff on her forehead, cheeks and then her shoulders. Arizona wanted to gag, the nose plug she still wore only dulling the smell, but the entire time Arizona couldn't break the eye contact.

_Okay, you have her attention, yes she shot you but…oh that stung a lot. Okay, play it cool. Don't startle her, but we need to move before they come because of the noise. Try not to be creepy, smile you can do it. Smile and hold out your hand. Don't be creepy. DON'T BE CREEPY!_

"What are you?" Arizona asked as she watched what she thought was the slightest smile on the woman. She contemplated the hand that was extended before her. Arizona looked into the stranger's eyes once again; she didn't know why she took the offered hand, but she did and she was helped out of the cupboard. Before she realised what she was doing she was following.

_Nailed it._

A few moans down the hall stalled her as she saw a group of six or seven infected lethargically walk in the distance. Arizona pulled back slightly when she saw them. The grip around her wrist tighten.

"Ssssafffeeeee…mmm rroooomahhh." Her voice was gravelly and slow.

Arizona followed the direction she was pointing. Looking over she noticed the words 'staff lounge' on the door.

* * *

As soon as Arizona got into the room she was already looking for a way out. In realizing there weren't any, she frantically started shutting any open blinds. Looking from the window, she stopped momentarily to watch an infect... Zombie pull itself along the floor, its lower limbs hanging on by ragged skin only.

Once happy that nothing could look in and see that she was there, she made her way to the furthest corner of the room. Resting her back against the wall, she brought her knees up to her chest protectively wrapping her arms around them. She was uneasy about the intentions of why she'd been led there but it seemed like the safest choice. Not that she had that many. Arizona had weighed up her options and this one infected seemed like the easier option than the unknown number still in the near vicinity. Intently, she watched the infected woman bend slightly to turn the lock on the handle.

"You can work doors…and you seem to know what I'm saying. Do you understand me?" Arizona's voice was low and cautious as she watched as she moved closer slowly, nodding her head.

_Okay, she doesn't look as scared of you now, introduce yourself. "_Cccaaa_." Wow another letter, I'm a badass._

Arizona watched as she seemed to point to the embroidered stitching on her coat. Standing slowly and tentatively from her position against the wall, she moved towards her scrunching her eyes. She was still further back than her eyesight would be happy with in this light, but she was still very weary. She was interacting with a zombie... It was unknown territory. She normally watched them from a safe distance. Arizona found herself automatically reach for her weapon, but on feeling the empty holster, she felt her stomach churn as she remembered the bag and her weapons in the other room.

"Dr Calliope Torres." Arizona squinted. The room was dark even though it was getting lighter outside, she could just about make out the stitching in the dull light. A quick look at the picture on the ID card and then she looked back to her face. Was she frowning? Arizona thought to herself as she watched the woman shake her head slowly, her facial features changed ever so slightly. Almost what looked like the tiniest level of annoyance.

"Cccaalllllliiiiiiieeeeeeee!" _Callie! I don't like Calliope. Wait. My freaking name is Callie...I remember! Callie. It's Callie._

"Well Calliope, Dr. Calliope Torres… I like it. And that is definitely your picture. You're cute...were…I mean not that you aren't now...but shit you're dead. Oh god, shut up Robbins." Shaking her head to clear the ramble, she looked back at Callie. "My name is Arizona Robbins. And I need to get home Callie, do you understand?"

"Here... sssaafee." _No, don't go. I don't want you to go yet. Try not to scare her. Got to keep her safe. _

"Yes, right now. I get that it's not safe, but I need to leave soon. I can't stay here Callie, I need to get home. I need food, water...a shower. I'm starting to smell myself through the nose plug." Arizona mumbled the last bit taking the nose plug off, her sense of smell almost numb to it now, and placed it in her pocket. Turning away from Callie, she moved easier across the room as her eyes had adjusted to the limited light. Reaching the slats of the blinds, her fingers parted them slightly allowing her to look out. She rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh when she saw the hall was now full of them. "Shit!"

Resigned to having to stay there a little longer, she looked back at Callie who was just standing at the door still staring at her. The attention was unnerving and Arizona looked around the room nervously. What she could make out in the limited light, were two sofas, a smashed TV, and a table with six chairs around it. In the back corner, a door with what looked like a restroom sign on it had boxes piled up at the side of it. She noted that there were also random items lying around the room, heaps of things that she couldn't make out in this light. Looking back to the sofa furthest from Callie's position she made her way over and sat down.

Callie just continued to stand near the only exit, swaying slightly, but watching her intently. Arizona just stared back, she could feel her eyes getting heavy and could feel her breathing even as the adrenaline fizzled out. The last thing she remembered before tiredness overcame her, was her own voice whispering. _Must stay awake._


	5. Chapter 4

AN: I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Arizona gasped. A violent shake awoke her from her slumber as she remembered the attack, Ronnie's screams. Her skin was cold and clammy. Sunlight from the large windows bathed her face in white heat. The rays through the glass nipping at her skin like an ant under a magnifying glass. She rubbed her blurry eyes as her heart thundered in her chest as she remembered where she was. Panic rose when she remembered she wasn't alone. Still laying down she turned quickly to see Callie was still there too.

Callie appeared to have stood in the same position she had been when Arizona had closed her eyes. She had continued to watch Arizona while she slept. '_Creepy much'_ Arizona thought as she looked around the room. Callie still continued to stare. As unnerving as it was, Arizona herself laughed lightly at the absurdity of it. "Do you even blink?"

Arizona's comments finally dislodged Callies eyes from their frozen stare. Callie looked to the ceiling as though contemplating the words. After a few moments her eyes found the blue ones once more.

Callie finally looked as though she may speak but shrugged and then went back to watching every slight movement Arizona made as she tried fixing her tousled hair.

_Soft skin and her hair… I wonder if I could touch it. Stop it Callie you sound like a creep._

"Can I leave yet?" Arizona sat up slowly. Callie shook her head and the blonde groaned, she felt like a trapped animal. Not knowing what else to do, she did the only thing she could do. She continued to sit and watch 'the infected' woman watching her.

* * *

The room began to get hotter as the day continued on. The sun rose higher as they both continued to sit in silence continuing with their weird mexican standoff. Finally, with a groan, Arizona succumbed and glanced out of the window. With the sun's position, it was well after noon. Standing up, her bones felt achy for a moment while she walked the stiffness clear. As she moved over to the window, everything else was a blur to her as she locked onto her target. She looked at the latch before opening it and pushed it open until the safety caught. She closed her eyes and couldn't stop the nervous breath she released. She was hoping that she'd be able to open a window quickly and get out before Callie could even reach her.

A rush of cooler air hit her skin leaving goosebumps. "Shit!" The movement and chill sent the urgency to pee to her brain. Remembering the door in the back corner she looked over, happy to see that it did indeed have a restroom sign on it. "May I?" Arizona questioned as she pointed over to the door. Callie just continued to look at her. She stilled for a moment waiting for a reaction from Callie but nothing came. She started to make her way toward the door. Slowly, still not wanting to turn her back on the infected woman.

As soon as she made it through the threshold she closed the door and locked it. Turning quickly she looked at the tiny window and her heart sunk. There was no escape from here either. Frustrated she began to pull at the button to her combat trousers and lowered them. She really did need to pee.

After adjusting her clothing, she instinctively flushed and then instantly regretted it as the noise roared to life as the water flushed through the system. Washing her hands with the freezing cold water she splashed a little on her face. It jolted her senses for a moment. At least nothing could get her in here… but then she couldn't get out either. Looking around the room, she sighed. There was a shower, but after feeling how cold the water was, it wasn't worth it.

Grabbing a lone hand towel she rolled it up and made a makeshift pillow. She lay on the floor with the towel supporting her head, staring at the ceiling. She thought about Teddy and hoped that she and the the rest of the group got home safely. Then she thought about Teddy again having to tell her father. Poor everyone. When her brother died her father lost a part of himself. When her mother passed of natural causes eighteen months ago, it took another piece of him. He became colder, less forgiving. Arizona always believed her mother's heart never recovered after the death of her brother. Thinking he'd lost her too… her father would be… Well, she worried for everyone else.

Lost in the memories she startled a little when she heard the shuffling of feet outside of the door. She held her breath when the handle moved. Arizona found herself completely relax when she saw that Callie couldn't get in. The shadow under the door move away again after a few seconds, relieved, she looked back up to the ceiling. What else was there to do but lay there and think of home?

* * *

She woke up shaking and cold. The room was dark except from the light that came in from the small window. Stilling, she could hear loud noises. It sounded like something heavy being dragged across the floor. Then suddenly it stopped. After a few moments it was ridiculously quiet. Building up her nerve, she got herself up from the floor and opened the door slightly trying to look out. The room was dark again, she must have fallen asleep for hours.

On the floor at the door there was a large hospital blanket. It definitely wasn't there when she went into the room as she most definitely would have tripped over it.

The lounge was empty. Callie was gone.

Encroaching from her relative safety she looked around the murky room, checking any hidden spot that she could be lurking. The room was indeed empty. Making a beeline for the door, she rushed to get to it. As she pulled the handle down carefully trying not to make any noise, she instantly smiled when it opened. Peeking out of the barely opened door she saw that the whole entrance was blocked with a large filing cabinet and other various heavy objects. She was just about to try and move it when she heard the shuffling feet, and then a greatly decomposed looking face appeared, its teeth snapped at her but couldn't get past the obstructions. In reaction she fell back onto her ass and then clambered back up onto her knees to get to her feet once again to close the door over.

Backing away she continued to watch the door, but nothing came through. She glared at the lock in two minds to go back and lock it. Eventually, not going near it won. She tried to slow her breathing down as she watched her shaking hand move a slat of the blinds to the side to look out. The hall was full of them. Walking excruciatingly slowly, bumping into one another as they just wandered. Lost.

Moving away quickly before any of them saw her she made her way back to the restroom door. First stopping to grab the large cushions from the sofa, she threw them onto the floor of the restroom. Picking up the blanket she followed and locked the door before anything got through into the lounge.

It could only have been about twenty, thirty minutes later, going by the songs she had chosen to sing quietly to herself that she heard the scraping noise at the lounge door. Then the door opened and closed. Arizona listened carefully with her ear to the door. Something was being dragged along the floor and every second step she could hear the foot scuff across the surface.

Suddenly there was a bang at the door and she shot back away from the only barrier between them. The next noise she realised was a knock, it was soft. It had only sounded threatening because she had her ear pressed to the wooden panel.

"Foooood… Ari..zona." The words were whispered but she could make them out in the silence. Then she heard Callie move away from the door. Arizona just sat staring at the door as her stomach began to rumble.

* * *

_Was it a trap?_

She sat there all night, wrapped under a blanket sitting on the cushions gazing at the door. The light had began to come through the window once again. There had been no other sound except from her stomach mocking her. If she opened that door what would be waiting for her on the other side? She had made four attempts to open the door, but every time she stopped and thought better of it.

That was now two nights she'd been confined here. She felt her foot tap manically against the floor. She was surrounded, and she couldn't stay in this box any longer. Slowly rising to her feet, she took a deep breath and moved her hand to the handle. The only thing left to do was fight her way out. If she died in the process it was better than just sitting there to rot.

Slowly she turned the handle and opened the door. A bottle of the radioactive looking liquid and a packet of chips lay on the floor at her feet. Picking the items up, she slowly took a step into the room while she regarded the items carefully, scanning the label on the mountain dew bottle judging whether or not it would be safe to drink.

Callie observed Arizona's actions from her position sitting on the floor near the exit. _It's cute when she wrinkles her nose. Okay don't startle her. Be cool, calm and charming. _"Eeeeattt!" her voice came out gravily and harsh. A startled Arizona dropped the packet of chips and the bottle she had just opened. _Stupid!_ "Sorry… I didn't… sooorry." Callie began to clumsily get to her feet. She watched as Arizona started to retrace the steps she had just taken as the contents of the bottle spread at her feet. "Plee...ease. Stop." Callie backed away, trying to show Arizona that she wasn't a threat to her.

Arizona pondered the infected woman's stance and expression. She laughed and shook her head, she was normally excellent at reading people. Now seeing Callie in daylight, her body language was non threatening. Arizona was trapped in a room with someone infected - a zombie and yet, she relaxed.

Surveying the room now that it was light enough to see, she saw things that looked out of place. Stuff that wouldn't normally be found a staff lounge. Teddy bears, lots of mobile phones, DVD's, lots of books littered the room and there was a doll's pram with a little dark haired baby doll in it. Picking the doll up and examining it closer, her eyes were drawn to Callie as she made an 'aw' sound as she moved closer to her. Arizona saw the faintest sign of a real smile, more natural than the last time.

Placing the doll back down, she still kept aware of Callie's position as she moved over toward a portable CD player she saw in the corner, as she examined it, she pressed the power button and smiled when the light came on. When she looked around for a CD, that was when she saw the huge pile of cases with discs, there were also hundreds of different shapes and sizes of batteries, she smiled and picked up a battery that would fit in her watch and saw some that would power a walkie talkie. She let a small curse leave her lips as she realised that Teddy had the only working one on her. "Can I take these?" Arizona held the batteries up so Callie could see. She watched Callie carefully trying to read her expression again. After what she took as acceptance, Arizona pocketed a few batteries. Maybe she'd get lucky and find a radio to contact her group. Looking around the room again, she actually paid more attention to the stuff, everything was piled together. All types of disks together, bottles of water, batteries, tins, toys.

"You're a hoarder… with possible signs of OCD." Arizona laughed as she eyed Callie suspiciously. "Callie, did you collect all this?" Arizona's eyes widened and a smile tickled the corner of her mouth when she watched Callie nod her head slowly. "You really can understa...Wait, tins." Excitement made Arizona move quickly and pick up container after container looking through until she smiled in victory when she found what she was looking for. Checking the date on the bottom of the little plastic tub, her smile intensified as she shot up and made her way to the small kitchenette area opening drawers to find something to dig into messy substance with.

Throwing herself down on the sofa she hadn't removed the cushions from, she relaxed fully for the first time in hours. Her tongue peeked out in concentration as she lifted the foil lid, opening it slightly, closing her eyes in hope. The sweet smell floated up into her nostrils and over took her senses. "Father always said trust your nose." She grinned happily.

The noise she made was almost sensual as she pulled the lid clean off. Locking eyes with Callie, who had made her way over to stand before her observing intently. Arizona didn't even register any fear when she realised how close Callie had gotten to her. Callie looked down at the yellow substance and then back to see the pleasure on Arizona's face.

"What we had, we ate the last of these months ago." Digging her spoon in and lifting a large spoonful into her mouth, the noise of appreciation hummed from her as she let the sweet pudding slide down her throat, savouring the taste.

_Ow! Holy fuck! There's that feeling again! OW!_

Arizona looked up smiling at Callie, who was still standing over her, but her smile fell immediately when she saw the look of pain that crossed Callie's face. Placing the pudding tub down on the table, Arizona looked closely at the infected woman. The glint from the sun caught the deep red, almost black, thick liquid around the gunshot wound that Arizona had given her earlier. Standing up she closed the gap and, without thinking, began to bring her hand up to touch the wound. Surprising both of them, Callie hissed when she felt the woman's touch and snapped her head around to hide her face. The way someone would when trying to hide the embarrassment that they appeared weak. Turning her body away from Arizona's touch, she began walking away toward the door. Arizona stood confused, rooted to the spot as Callie unlocked the door and walked out closing the it behind her.

Arizona stood motionless for a few moments while she inspected the red on her fingertips. She rubbed her thumb over it. It definitely seemed to be blood. Which was weird, it had been their experience that an infected person didn't bleed once the virus had taken hold and certainly not so long after infection. The infected also didn't respond to any pain stimuli and Callie most definitely seemed to feel pain in that moment. Questions started to flood her mind. Why was Callie bleeding? Could she _really _understand her? The infected didn't talk but she was definitely trying to communicate. She definitely spoke, she wasn't making that up…What the fuck was going on? She thought about everything that had happened. It was completely unbelievable. Amazing, it couldn't be happening. Deducing that back during the attack she must of hit her head. Hard. This was her head making the over analysing real...it was all in her head. So she told herself. Soon enough she'd wake up in a pool of her own blood, with a concussion and hopefully nothing chewing on her leg.

"OW!" Arizona pinched her arm hard. She felt that.

A noise from outside the door made her squat down beside the sofa for cover. She scrunched her brow when she realised the noise from outside was something being pushed along the linoleum surface again. She crawled along the floor keeping low until she reached the door. Slowly standing she looked out of the window beside the door to see if she could see Callie. A barricade, consisting of a hospital bed and filing cabinet and a few other bulky items had been placed in front of the exit. Over the obstruction she could see Callie limp slowly down the hall, Arizona continued to watch until she disappeared around a corner.

Releasing a deep sigh, she looked around the room once again. This time really taking in the items gathered in some sort of system. She found a baseball bat leaning against one of the chairs that sat neatly around the table. Picking it up, she ran her palm down the smooth wood. Gripping it firmly, she swung at an imaginary ball, swatting the air a few times. _I'll hold on to this_. At least she now had some sort of weapon. Strangely though, this time she didn't feel worried. Seeing it with her own eyes, her brain was telling her that Callie had barricaded the door to keep things out and not to keep her in.

Making her way back over to the CD player, she once again pushed the power button and picked a CD from the large pile. Looking at the title she smiled. "The most relaxing Classical Music In The Universe. Hmm, no pressure then!" taking it out of the case she placed it in the compartment, turning the volume completely off so she could control the noise as it started so only she could hear it in the room. The soothing violin strings glided to life, the sound of Canon in D major or something like that whispered just on the cusp of Arizona's audibility curve. It was all she needed, just something to stop hearing every groan or grumble that came from outside the room. Sitting back down on the sofa, she rested the bat against its edge and picked the pudding tub back up, taking another spoon of the sweet gloop. As she swirled it around in her mouth she thought, if only she had her note book. She wondered if Callie was just a one off. She knew that she had seen other infected doing things out of the ordinary, but this was most definitely amazing.

Another wave of doubt hit her as she heard her father's voice in her head. _What are you doing Arizona? She doesn't seem like a threat for a reason, it's a trick, a ploy… she's infected…a zombie… she's dead._

More questions than answers, thats what Arizona had. Was Callie dead though? What defines death? Ask a Doctor and they'll talk about brain function. If your heart stops they can make it go again, but when the brain stopped, that was it wasn't it? With the infected… Zombies, nobody had ever taken the time to find out? Shoot first, ask questions…actually no one had ever asked questions later. Could it be possible to teach them again? For them to learn once again?

The music was supposed to calm her mind not let it freak out and over think. "A zombie with a gun…that's a terrifying thought!" she laughed loudly as she shook that thought from her mind.

Sitting back and lifting her feet up underneath her, Arizona made herself comfortable. Her friends Yang and Grey described the infection like a computer virus, it was an good way to simplify it for them. Arizona and Teddy had shared a bottle of tequila one night with the doctors, their dislike of Dr. Carter and their thoughts about what had happened were the topic of choice. The best way they could explain it to them was that the virus, quickly and systematically shut down all organs until the brain switched back on, awakening the most primal needs…hunt and eat. What if they were right? What if this was like a reboot, hell, a really long reboot. Kicking out her feet from under her, she pulled her knees up to her chest. She was starting to feel a little cold as the light began to dim once again. She cuddled herself trying to keep some of her body heat. Even though she was in the centre of the Hospital surrounded by Zombies she felt strangely safe enough to sit there and not make her way back to the lockable restroom.

"Maybe I could convince Callie to come back to the Pyramid with me?" she yawned before her eyes began to get heavy. It was tiring doing nothing. Picking up a magazine from the table she began to flick through it. Trying to get her brain to switch off for a while she stopped at the headline 'Man, 37, told he has fully functioning womb - and could get pregnant'. It would help take her mind off of being trapped. Reading the article she remembered how much she hated gossip magazines. Once started, she couldn't put the nonsense down. It would at least take up some of the time while she waited for Callie to return.

Finishing the story her mind went back to her situation. She continued to flick through the magazine absentmindedly looking at the pictures as she thought. Maybe if she took Callie back with her then maybe she could get Cristina and Meredith to check her over and there would be a totally reasonable explanation for Callie's condition. Yang and Grey, she trusted, no way could she let Carter get her claws on her… "Oooooh! Twelve things you didn't know about orgasms." she laughed as the next article caught her attention.

* * *

_What are you doing? Soooo stupid. _Callie moved down the hall, berating herself. Slowly, but faster than she'd ever done in the past toward the bag that Arizona had left in the other room. She had a purpose now; she had a reason to care. _You should just get her out of the hospital, it's not safe here, she belongs with the living...not you. _She looked on disgusted at the bloody remains of the boy that was with Arizona's group. _What if the Screechers catch on to her being here? You can't protect her from them, they're faster, stronger!_

When she reached the bag, she stood over it looking at it carefully. She raised her hand and scrutinized her fingers movements as she made a gripping motion. Happy with the range of motion, she reached for one of the handles and wrapped her long fingers around the leather before she turned and started dragging the bag along the ground.

_Okay, take this to her and promise her that you'll get her out tomorrow._

Callie opened the cupboard door Arizona had been hiding in earlier and lifted the handgun by its barrel and placed it inside the bag. Looking at the rifle, she again held the barrel and dragged it along behind her_._

_Now, where did I get those thingy's? She really liked them._


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you everyone who is enjoying this and a big THANK YOU to the lovely people leaving feedback. I had fun writing this wacky little adventure, though not that little - it took over a year to write. I do hope you continue to enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The noise from the barricade moving stirred her from her slumber, the magazine drivel had done nothing to stop the boredom. Immediately aware of her surroundings, she ignored the soreness in her neck and grabbed the bat from beside the sofa. When the door opened and revealed Callie, she instantly relaxed, she even realised she had done it and couldn't help but smile as Callie entered the room dragging something along the ground behind her. Arizona examined Callie's behaviour as she dragged two bags around her body to still in front of her feet. Callie nodded and grunted at the bags before she turned and made her way back to the open door. Pulling the hospital bed back across the threshold she stepped back into the lounge and closed the door over.

"Did you go get my bag, Callie?" Arizona smiled when she saw the familiar bag. Teddy had always mocked her over her love of rainbows. The large rainbow key chain dangling from the zip confirmed her question, but she wanted to know if Callie knew it belonged to her.

Arizona's comment distracted Callie from locking the door and she turned to face the woman. Arizona watched Callie intently to gauge her response. Nodding her head, Arizona closed the distance to look through her bag, that's when she noticed that her handgun and rifle were amongst the acquired stuff.

Callie pulled at the other bag. Opening the main compartment she knelt down as best she could. Arizona noticed that Callie's lethargic movements had improved in pace, still slow but there was definitely an increase. She watched as Callie's child-like enthusiasm was contagious as she rummaged through the bag and pulled out another hospital blanket and offered it to Arizona, who took it graciously. She continued to observe Callie. Every item she brought out to show her, Arizona could sense the excitement grow in Callie as she had someone to show off her findings too, she couldn't help herself smile.

Arizona wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and retrieved her bag from the floor. Pulling out her notepad and pen, she continued to study Callie as she sat back down. Writing down everything that she had encountered so far, Callie's behaviours, she was amazed when she read it back.

* * *

She had just spent, what she reckoned was, the last two hours watching Callie pull items out of the bag, examine them in great detail before she picked where to add them to her ever growing collection of stuff.

"Callie, could I have that?" Arizona asked when she saw Callie pull the flashlight from the bag. Callie smiled and slowly walked over to where Arizona was seated. Slowly extending her hand she waited for Arizona to take the flashlight before she turned and wandered back to the bag to resume her task.

Hunched over, she emptied the last few items from the backpack. Arizona watched and noted how careful she was as she picked up a handgun, holding it by the barrel and keeping it pointed away from herself. Catching the handle design, she recognised the weapon as Ronnie's; the immature prat had etched a skull and cross bones on its handle. Moving over to one of the cupboards, Callie opened it and looked around to Arizona.

"Ssssaffe...toom..rrow…u…ggooo." Arizona looked at what Callie was showing her, placing her note book down on the table, and placing the flashlight in her bag she got up and walked toward Callie to get a better look into the dark cupboard.

"Callie, there has to be at least twenty weapons here?" when she turned to look at Callie, she had already moved away from the blonde and picked up the last two objects. Slowly moving back over to Arizona, Callie winced slightly as she handed her a bottle of water and a chocolate bar. The sudden noise drew Arizona's eyes to actually take in Callie's taller frame. "Thank you, Calliope." With a squint of her eyes, she took in what looked like pain cross Callie's features. Now that Callie was right in front of her, she noticed the blood that had soaked into the off white material of her coat. It was still a deep red, almost black syrup like substance, but it was most definitely blood.

"Callie? Come over here with me, please?" Moving past her, Arizona made sure to take Callie's hand directing her back to the sofa. Arizona flinched slightly when her brain caught up with her actions but she regained her composure. She noticed that Callie's hand felt like ice. Making Callie sit, she went into her bag and pulled out a small first aid kit. "Can I take off your coat? Do you understand?" Arizona softened her voice and tapped the not so white coat she was wearing. Arizona was standing so close to her, when she looked into her dark eyes properly they were a little cloudy, but she was sure she saw a little brown in them and not the glazed over grey look that the infected normally had. She didn't know what to make of Callie. Her skin, although off colour and dirty, didn't look terrible, her skin looked bruised, that was the best way she could describe her. God, Arizona chuckled to herself thinking that she probably smelt worse than Callie did, she didn't smell like death. The characteristic small dark veins that the infected had didn't seem as present in her. When the infecteds blood congealed, it blocked the small veins when their hearts stopped pumping the blood around their systems, creating these dark looking veins. Callie did have these veins, however they weren't as dark.

But it was her eyes, her eyes had Arizona mesmerized, so expressive. She was like a child, looking on in wonder at everything Arizona was doing.

"Y...yes" Callie's answer broke the spell Arizona was under and she remembered what she was doing. Slowly removing the coat Arizona looked at the navy blue scrubs, the area around the bullet hole was sticky and wet. Pulling the material off the skin enough that she could get to see it better she placed her hand palm down at her collarbone to help steady Callie. She felt Callie flinch and an involuntary whine left her mouth. That's when she felt it. She was so shocked she pulled her hand away quickly.

"Holy Hell...I felt your heartbeat. Callie, how long has that been happening?" Arizona put her hand back and felt nothing, her smile faltering when she realised it was probably all in her head, but…"Is that why you're bleeding?" Just when she was about to take her hand away she felt Callie's hand place on top of her own stilling her movement. Arizona stood and stared as Callie smiled, again it was a genuine smile, and Arizona was sure that Callie didn't know that she was doing it, it was just natural to her. That's when Arizona felt another faint pulse. She waited for what must have been at least ten minutes for a stronger pulse, followed by a weaker one, before it stopped again.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Callie's hand moved allowing her to pick up the medical wipe from her first aid kit and she ripped the packaging open. Moving the navy scrub top to the side once again, she wiped away the drying, sticky congealed blood. Cleaning actually made her aware that the area around Callie's heart was a little warmer looking in color and also touch. Bringing out a needle and surgical thread from the medical kit, she thread it through the loop at the end of the needle. When her hand moved toward the wound, she stilled as Callie brought her hand up and stopped Arizona once again before it got anywhere near. Arizona gazed into deep eyes that filled with emotion.

"Nnnoooo" Callie shook her head slowly squeezing Arizona's hand slightly and looking sadly at her. "Innn…fecctt…tioon."

Callie looked into blue eyes, and saw the flash of panic as Arizona realised what she was about to do. Arizona wanted to do it, but she also knew Callie was right. What was she thinking?! What if she had jabbed herself with the needle? She wasn't thinking, for once, she hadn't thought about the consequence, she hadn't over analysed every move she'd made like she would normally do, she just wanted to help Callie. She needed to help Callie. She did have a heart beat right?

Callie took the needle from her, and moved further away from the blonde. Arizona moved back to sit at the other end of the sofa watching as Callie began to try stitch herself.

_Wow that was close; I wouldn't wish this on anyone. Okay Callie, you can do this. Show her what you're made of. _Pushing the needle into her skin Callie flinched. _Fuck that hurt, suck it up. She's watching…pretty eyes…focus._

Arizona watched as Callie reacted to the needle piercing her skin. She was engrossed in watching every reaction that both of them never heard the hospital bed being scraped across the floor. When Arizona heard the snarling at the door, her flight mode kicked in and she clambered over the back of the sofa she'd been sitting on, internally chastising herself for not picking up her gun that she left sitting by her bag just out of reach.

Peaking over the edge of the sofa, she watched as the snarling infected male moved toward Callie who stood up and moved closer to him as she snarled back. The noise in the room grew as Arizona sat with her back to the back of the sofa. She was kind of amused as the soft music in the background sounded like something out of a scary movie as the draining batteries morphed its melody, building tension, and evoking fear. Looking over to the cupboard with the weapons, she counted to three in her head before scuttling across the room and grabbing a weapon, quickly making sure it had ammo in it and that the safety was off. Spinning on her heels she turned to aim at the intruder.

"Oh!" _She wasn't expecting that._

* * *

He was stood just inside the room, and he was a good foot taller than Callie. Arizona watched them intently as they interacted. It was fascinating, the male had given her a couple of glances that had left her slightly unnerved, but the way Callie was protectively standing between him and her gave Arizona a sense of safety, however she kept a good hold of her acquired weapon.

She found herself flinch slightly as the noise level between the two rose once again. Grunts, growls and mumbled voices mixed. Callie sluggishly pushed the male back as he looked to move toward Arizona. He grunted again as he fixed Callie a strong glare before he pushed her back towards the sofa she had gotten up from.

Arizona watched as the tall greying male took the small needle and began to carefully stitch Callie's wound up, neatly. He gave Arizona another sideward look and then went back to concentrating on what he was doing. When he finished, Callie grabbed at his ID badge and then hers and pointed at them as she looked at Arizona expectantly.

Arizona narrowed her eyes as she assessed the male. In this messed up last few days, she trusted Callie, she had no idea why though. Slowly Arizona moved closer, just because she trusted Callie didn't mean that the male could be. She didn't have to get too close because Callie brought the ID closer to her. "Dr. Mark Sloan." She moved back a few steps and watched the male's hardened expression soften.

"Mmmmaark." Arizona noticed that Callie's smile was definitely getting bigger and brighter.

"Calliee" She pointed at herself and then her hand hit out slowly at his shoulder. Arizona smiled as it resembled a scene from her childhood when she used to punch her brothers arm when he made fun of her.

Arizona startled as Mark got to his feet abruptly and looked over at her, he had the smallest hint of a smile as he stood and sniffed the air before scrunching his nose as best he could at her. Arizona brought her hand up to feel the dried black goo on her skin, now realising why Callie had covered her in it. A grunt was heard as he gave her a faint nod and then shuffled out of the door closing it behind him. The scraping noise of something heavy being moved back across the entrance could be heard again and Arizona moved past Callie to look out the window by the door. Arizona smiled in confusion as she watched Mark sit outside the door protectively.

She felt the presence behind her, turning she saw Callie just stand staring at her before Callie took a seat at the door. Arizona moved back over to sit down on the sofa, feeling hungry again she picked up the chocolate bar Callie had given her earlier. Breaking a piece off she sighed as she popped it in her mouth savouring the taste as she continued to watch Callie stare at her intently.

As the chocolate melted with the warmth of her mouth, a thought crossed her mind as Callie continued to watch her. "Callie would you like something to eat?" Arizona watched as Callie's features showed interest – a strangely perfect eyebrow raised. Standing up she made her way over to the tinned food pile. Finding a tub of orange jello, she slowly approached Callie as she fiddled with its foil lid. Finally her fingers removed the lid. On her way over she picked up the spoon she used earlier laying on the table by the sofa, she scooped some of the contents on to the spoon. She stopped just short of Callie's mouth. Interested and intense eyes watched every movement Arizona made. "For this to work you need to open your mouth?" Arizona laughed as she thought about the best way to explain it.

"See." She opened her own mouth and motioned to Callie with the spoon. Callie opened her mouth and continued to watch what Arizona was trying to show her. Arizona placed the spoon at Callie's mouth and then looked as though she was a mother trying to get her baby to eat, started to chew air and pretend to swallow. Callie copied her and let out a small noise as she did.

Arizona couldn't contain her amusement as Callie's eyes widened and she almost clumsily grabbed the container and spoon from her and began to empty the small tub. "Quickly picked that back up again, huh? It's good right?" Arizona's head was swirling, this was amazing. She quickly went over and picked another tin up, quickly checking the date on the tinned fruit and pulling the ring pull. Callie had finished the jello in a matter of minutes, a little covering her lips and chin in her rush. Arizona laughed as Callie continued to try lick it from her lips, resembling a messy child.

"Here try this?" Callie quickly accepted the new tin and eyed the contents suspiciously, it wasn't smooth like the last. She looked up at Arizona for guidance. Arizona smiled and picked a piece of the small cubed fruit up and placed it in her mouth. Callie watched and then copied but when the chunk of fruit hit the back of her throat and she began choking.

Wide eyes bulged as Callie panicked. A flash of memory hit her, a feeling of happiness and bright colour filled her head as a memory of her younger self choking on something replayed in her mind. A very attractive and alive looking version of Mark laughed at her, "Torres chew your food" his voice deep and jovial as he hit her back, dislodging the offending item onto the floor.

"Callie! Oh My God you're choking!?" Arizona closed the distance without thought and began to hit Callie's back until a grey toned hand was raised beckoning her to stop.

"No…" Callie slowly shook her head and looked at the confused blonde. "Bre…athe" Her voice was hoarse and the intrusion in her throat was clearly heard. "I don't… air." Arizona watched as Callie's features seemed to brighten as she coughed a few times dislodging the cubed fruit. She smiled at Arizona brightly and after a moment's thought only said one word. "Memory."

The room was filled with the new sound, a sound that Arizona thought she could listen to always. Callie laughed and it was a beautiful sound.

* * *

After a few hours of talking to Callie about things she had collected, Arizona had made her mind up, she needed to get Callie back to the Pyramid. Finding Callie was amazing. Maybe she held the answer to a cure. Arizona's smile faltered as she remembered Carter and her experimenting; there was no way she was letting Carter anywhere near Callie.

Callie's laughter had made her feel something she hadn't felt in a while, hadn't felt in years – hope. She had fallen asleep on the sofa easily, which she couldn't believe – surrounded by zombies and she slept peacefully. Callie had protectively watched over her and at one point placed the fallen hospital blanket back over her as she slept. During her sleep she had thought about protecting Callie, she had to find some way to help her, she couldn't just leave her here to have her head blown off by the next gun happy thug that raided the hospital. Everything she had watched Callie do that day flooded her mind. Even if there wasn't a cure, Callie was learning again and her head was spinning with the fact she had felt her heart beat.

A thunderous noise made Arizona spring upright, looking over to Callie who also looked surprised. As she stood and made her way to the window, Arizona shifted the blind slat slightly to look out into the hallway. The noise was terrifying. High pitched noise and banging, but she couldn't see anything other than a few lethargic infected. Her eyes suddenly followed Callie as she moved quicker than she had done previously towards the door and unlocked it, Mark suddenly backed in and they locked the door again as quick as they could moving a large metal locker in front of the door clearly both showed signs of fear.

"Scree…chers!" Arizona heard Callie's voice just higher than a whisper as a loud bang rumbled in the hall again drawing her attention back to the infected outside. That's when she saw it, a sticky tar covered black figure charged the infected and launched itself at him. Pouncing on him tearing his body apart as another joined it and they began feeding on the zombie. Startled, Arizona fell backwards as she moved quickly away from the internal window and made her way to the windows that lined the wall to the outside world.

The thuds against the windows terrified her, she could hear the glass start to crack under the pressure of the hits. Looking around quickly she picked up a metal framed chair and threw it at the external window smashing the pane. Hastily she hit away any large remainders of glass and looked out. They were at least four floors up but thankfully there was a decent width ledge to walk along. Pushing her frame off the work surface she swiftly made her way back to her backpack throwing her journal, a couple of bottles of water into it and then hooking it over her shoulders as she grabbed some extra weapons. Throwing the strap over her head, the rifle settled against the side of her backpack. Moving back to the window she climbed up onto the work surface and bent down and out of the window disappearing from view within seconds.

Callie and Mark just watched her retreating form before Arizona's head dipped back in and she held her hand out. "Come on. We need to go!" Callie turned around and held her hand out for Mark. The thuds against the windows and walls intensified and he looked determined as he shook his head and hit the top of his leg. "Noooo… you. Go... I stay." He nodded his head before he turned around facing the noise, he straightened himself as best he could. Marks range of motion was not as good as Callie's and he knew this, he would only slow them down.

"Callie, come on we have to go." Arizona reached for her hand again and Callie took it and clumsily climbed up and out the window, trying not to fall. Turning she looked back at Mark who was protectively standing guard and smiled sadly as she slowly and carefully followed Arizona.

_I hope this isn't goodbye my friend._


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Lets go walk among some Zombies. I'm glad so many are enjoying this. Thank you for your kind words.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Daylight dulled quickly as night began to fall on their heads. By the time they reached the ground, visibility was hard. Without realising, Arizona continued to hold Callie's hand as they snuck around the side of the hospital building. She spotted the Audi that Teddy and she had rested against a few nights before. Gripping Callie's hand tightly they both moved toward the vehicle, Arizona stayed low like she was trained to do, Callie tried to but she was more uncoordinated and kept tripping over debris as her vision faded with the falling darkness.

When she finally felt her back against the car door she caught her breath and looked at Callie who was standing swaying slightly her eyes watching the hospital doors before looking back in the direction they'd come. Her eyes looked sad.

"It took us just over an hour on foot to get here from where we hid the trucks, and we moved fast!" Arizona's voice was shaky as she rested her head against the door. "Even by the time we get back to that point, it's a forty minute speed drive across the freeway, we're looking at a day's walk at my pace." With Callie she knew the time was going to double. Shifting her body she quietly opened the door, seeing key's in the ignition, she shook her head as they mocked her. She slowly moved her hand toward them chuckling internally as she turned the ignition.

Nothing.

Of course nothing happened, she berated herself, the battery would have died long ago. With her back against the metal frame once again she buried her head in her hands as more crashing noises came from inside the hospital. They were getting closer again. What the hell was she going to do, even if she ditched Callie she only had limited ammo and it was a long way back to the Pyramid. Arizona was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Callie move away from her.

Callie shuffled towards a bundle of corpses a few feet away. Finding what she wanted, she fought with the stiff and rigour bodies before placing her hand in the open cavity of one of the corpse's chests.

_Good it's still got some moisture. Oh she's really not going to like this._

Arizona looked up when she heard the dirt shift beside her, removing her hands from her face she saw Callie's scuffed and dirty trainers. Callie stood over her with her hand extended offering her something. "Hide face." Arizona watched Callie's eyes intensify as she held out what she could now see was a blood stained hoodie. Arizona took off her bag and rifle and tried not to gag as she put the over-sized item on. The smell assaulted her senses but she managed to compose herself.

Bending down as best she could, Callie looked directly in Arizona's eyes trying not to startle her and showed Arizona what was on her hand. Callie watched as Arizona scrunched her face up in disgust but nodded her head slowly, understanding what Callie was doing she remembered Marks face when he smelled her.

"Sorry." _I'm so sorry for this._

Smearing the almost black congealed goo across Arizona's forehead much like she did when they first met, Callie finally wiped the rest onto the hood before pulling it up over Arizona's head, covering her blonde hair. _Soft_. With a determined nod Callie pointed at Arizona "Dead. Pretend." Before she stood and shuffled around exaggerating her movements, looking back at the blonde and nodded once more.

"Okay, I understand." Arizona shakily answered. Her face was covered in darkness and the life in her was hidden. _This could work_. Callie smiled happy with how Arizona looked, she sniffed the air and gave her one more look over before she took Arizona's hands in hers and looked her directly in the eyes. "Don't…run, no mat…ttter what. Don't."

"Okay…let's do this." Arizona took a deep breath as she went to pick up her backpack. "I can do this." Callie stopped her and pointed at the rifle.

"You." Callie then took the strap of the backpack and began to walk, dragging Arizona's bag. Callie looked back at Arizona who hadn't moved yet, Arizona just looked at Callie and smiled. Callie had taken her bag for her, laughably she couldn't stop thinking how sweet that was. When Callie grunted at her to move she very quickly remembered their circumstances, how could she forget? Making herself move like one of them she made her way towards Callie, she was certain she could see Callie smirking but the brunette put her head down and Arizona threw in some moans for good measure.

She was unsure how long they had been walking but it had seemed an age, the distant rumble in the air had continued to get closer and the air had become clammy. Arizona continued to follow Callie, stumbling along behind her, groaning every five or six steps.

Callie continued to smile as the blonde overdid it. Obviously drama was never one of her strong points at school. _Overacting aside it's pretty damn cute_. Feeling her shoulder as a pang of pain hit, Callie grunted slightly as she felt that weird feeling again. It felt like fire in her veins and then it was gone as quickly as it appeared. _I hope Mark is okay. Looks like the Screecher's are not caring any more if it's alive or dead. This will work for the Zzz's, not for them though. I need to get her as far away from them as possible._ Callie looked back at Arizona, she was clearly tired as she was moving more like them, it wasn't all an act and they had definitely slowed down. She knew if they didn't pick up the pace it wouldn't be long until her theory about the Screechers was tested.

* * *

Arizona's legs were beginning to ache, unsure of how long they had been moving for but she had at some point moved in front of Callie as her eyes had adjusted to the dark. As they walked Callie, in her broken language told her how the shufflers or the Zzzs as Callie called them and how they were slow and wouldn't bother them if they just kept moving. As they had passed a few lone ones at either side of them, Arizona felt her fear diminish, as her disguise worked. They were blending in until, she felt her heart rate increase as they moved closer to a larger crowd and she felt herself hesitate before Callie took her hand and her nerves settled. "Slow… don't run." Callie kept her voice low as she reminded her. Callie moaned as they walked toward the crowd and Arizona saw them part as both of them kept their tempo consistent and moved slowly through, Callie bouncing off a few as she pushed through.

They weren't just dark forms now in the distance, she could see and smell their decaying flesh. Inches from her. A huge one growled and came to a stop in front of Callie, sniffing the air, Callie just pushed past him and felt Arizona's hand tighten around hers as they passed.

_You need to calm down_. Callie could feel Arizona tremble as they continued to steadily make their way out of the crowd, she rubbed her thumb back and forth over the back of Arizona's hand in a soothing rhythm trying to calm her. Callie finally felt Arizona settle once again as they finally cleared to the other side.

Arizona had held her breath as they moved through them and now that they were clear she took in a deep mouthful. She had just begun to relax once more when suddenly the noise rose and she could hear screeching and wailing. Before the hospital attack she never heard such a noise before, a thing that didn't seem to feel pain but wailed in terror as the black figure ripped at it.

"Run."

When she heard Callie's voice that's what she did, she ran, but after a minute she realised that Callie wasn't following her. When she looked around to see where Callie was she saw the brunette standing before one of the things, distracting it so that she could make her escape. Callie had called it a Screecher before, and that's what it did. Its mouth opened and this horrendous noise sliced the air as it launched itself at Callie and pinned her to the ground.

Arizona ran back toward Callie, her faster movement caught the attention of the group of Zzz's who weren't being attacked yet by the black forms. Pulling her gun, Arizona fired two clean shots into the Screecher's cranium, heavily it fell on top of Callie and she pushed it off trying to get herself to her feet as best she could. Arizona lined up the other two Screechers busy attacking the Zzz's and fired. Callie, who had now managed to get her limbs moving in the direction she wanted, tried to make her way back to Arizona. Her cover was now blown and the crowd moved toward her, Arizona backed away as she realised there were too many of them to open fire at. The snarling drooling dead moved hungrily toward her, enclosing her in an arc of snapping teeth.

Callie rushed at them clumsily, crashing into four, scattering them like bowling pins. Once she broke through, Callie spun protectively to stand in front of Arizona and snarled back at the crowd as they came toward them. Callie looked down suddenly as she felt Arizona's hand in hers pulling at her hand to turn, but as she spun she saw that the noise of her weapon firing had managed to gather a larger crowd and they were surrounded.

"Eat!" the unnerving growl came from the large one that had sniffed the air before.

"No" Callie shook her head and held out her arm to stop them moving any closer to them. They stilled for a moment, looking at her carefully. "Heart… feels alive." Callie held her other hand to her chest as they continue to stare at them, swaying back and forth. "Ari… zona" Unsure how else to plead her case, the hand she had placed over her own heart she now placed on Arizona's. She could feel how it thumped under her fingertips. "Changing."

"EAT!" the large monster growled once more.

The crowd surged forward, and Callie turned to shield Arizona from their teeth. Looking directly into her eyes, she could see the fear as Arizona placed her gun under her chin and closed her watery eyes. Callie pulled the woman to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Sorry… Arizona. Couldn't keep safe." Callie felt a strange feeling, she remembered sadness, so much pain as she held on tightly, awaiting, feeling hungry hands tear at them. A greater feeling than she had felt back at the hospital when Mark told them to go. She held on so tight, she could swear she could feel her heart thumping, it was such an intense feeling but she knew it had to be Arizona's as she pressed tightly against her chest.

Arizona's eyes were scrunched forcefully shut, she could feel the hot metal against her chin, counting in her head, she was about to pull the trigger, but then stopped. When the seconds went by and Callie still held her so close. A crazy thought hit her, if she was infected then she could possibly still be saved, Callie had done alright so far. The thought was knocked from her as she felt Callie's grip on her loosen and pull back. Opening her eyes she was shocked as she looked around and saw that there were a number of Zzz's snarling at her but they were blocked by others.

Arizona looked on amazed at them, linked arms keeping the snarling ones back. As they both began to back away the crowd at their back parted, letting them through. They moved off into the darkness quicker than they had done so far hand in hand. Arizona's heart was crashing against her chest – Callie felt a strange feeling in hers, a very slight buzz, but it was constant.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Bit earlier tonight cause i'm going out and don't fancy trying to upload after a few drinks. Thank you to everyone who's leaving feedback and hell thank you to those who are reading it. Hope you continue to enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The threatening storms of earlier finally caught up with them. The black starry sky was quickly snapped up by menacing grey clouds as the rain finally hit. The world around them lit up with a flash of lightening, and both women stood looking at each other, soaked through already as the rain crashed against their skin. Arizona looked up at the road signs, quickly scanning them through scrunched and rain obstructed eyes trying to find her bearings. Her features lit up as bright as the flashes of lightning when she recognised where they were finally. She grabbed Callie's hand and moved toward the off ramp.

They needed to stop. Arizona wanted to rest and they had just reached the shelter from the rain that they desperately required. Finally they had made it to where her group had left their vehicles before.

"We'll get shelter down there." Callie watched as Arizona pointed into the darkness.

As they made their way off the freeway, they climbed through what had previously been a maintained decorative landscaped division of the roads which displayed a welcome sign. The sign to the neighbourhood now faded and unreadable with plant life twisting around its rotting wood.

She had watched Callie carefully as they made their way through the streets. Callie had begun to move more like her, more human, but she was still clumsy and still slower than someone alive in their situation, looking for cover from the rain. She had also thought that Callie's hand had felt warmer before the rain hit but she shook it off, the plausible answer that it was just her heat transferring. She didn't know why she had the constant need to hold Callie's hand, maybe it was just the connection of another person – but she wasn't a person anymore was she?

The east part of city now gone, they only had the roads of the freeway left before she would get them back to the hidden entrance to the Pyramid. Arizona knew that the next part of the journey was going to be the hardest without a vehicle, wide open space with nowhere to hide. With how much her legs hurt after getting to this point, it was triple the distance to the outpost.

Whenever they left the facility to scavenge, their group only ever passed a few shufflers on the road, but they were always in their large military vehicles going at high speeds so they had the safety of that barrier. "We should rest." Arizona looked along the rows of houses, accessing their appearance and pointed to one. "That one, I'll go check that it's clear. Stay here okay?"

Callie nodded slowly standing still as the rain smashed down around her and watched Arizona make her way over to the building with her weapon ready.

_I remember a place like this_. Callie softly smiled as she looked around the street, burned out cars, corpses and rubbish littered her view. Closing her eyes she saw children playing, people mowing their lawns, mothers with strollers gabbing - the newest gossip being discussed between giggles and covered mouths.

"Callie!" Arizona's voice brought her back to the image of destruction; reality. Walking toward the door Arizona was standing at, the blonde smiled at her. A sense of calm, familiarity passed through her. _I feel alive when she smiles at me. It feels so familiar, so safe, so warm_. As Callie moved passed her she had a memory of visiting a woman, her mother. The imagined woman stood in place of Arizona and smiled brightly at her 'Welcome home Calliope. We've missed you, I'm glad you could get the time off work. You're always so busy. Your father's out back trying to get the barbeque to stay lit, you know how frustrated he gets.' Callie dipped her head towards her and kissed her cheek. "I've missed you too." When Callie pulled back she was very suddenly aware that Arizona had tensed up. She had just kissed Arizona on the cheek and the woman looked mortified. Callie lowered her head ashamed and walked past her mumbling her apology.

After standing for a few moments, Arizona turned to watch what direction Callie had left, when she closed and barricaded the door, she turned and held her hand to the spot Callie had kissed. Her lips were cold, another reminder of what she was. It was crazy, sometimes, when she looked at Callie and she smiled at her, Arizona forgot. It was like she was just playing the part and she was wearing stage make-up.

Following the noise, Arizona found Callie in the kitchen looking through cupboards and had just been about to open the fridge. "Please don't open that!" Arizona shouted and Callie stalled her hand before looking around.

"What…food?" Callie looked confused.

"Yes, but rotten food. Really bad smell, found that one out quickly a couple of months after the power turned off. Might even have grown legs and will try to eat you as soon as you let it out." Arizona laughed when Callie appeared to shrug not aware that Arizona was making a joke. Taking a seat at the breakfast bar, she pulled the soaked hoodie over her head and threw it onto the surface, looking around she grabbed a nearby dish towel and began drying herself off as best she could. The smell in the house wasn't too bad, not pleasant, but considering she had been coated in zombie goo for a few days now, her sense of smell had been almost severed. As she made herself comfy in the high seat, Callie placed some tins down in front of her.

"Food…eat." Callie nodded at the tin can she placed on the counter, a pool of water developed on the surface under her hand as the rain water ran from her soaking wet clothing.

Scrunching her nose up Arizona laughed, as she began to use the towel to dry Callie as best she could. The soft sound made Callie smile effortlessly. "It's dog food. I'm not that desperate, but thank you. This neighbourhood was the first place that we cleaned out, there probably won't be anything left." She got up quickly and moved around to take Callie's hands in hers. "Thank you Callie. Thank you for keeping me safe. Now I need you to let me keep you safe. My Dad – and the others, they won't understand what's happening with you, hell I don't know, but they'll react first. Maybe, you wait here and let me go back and explain things?" Arizona was just talking her options through aloud as she directed them both over to the sofa and they sat down next to each other. Callie looked awkward as she sat straight backed looking forward, she didn't know if Arizona wanted an answer, but she couldn't look at her remembering the way she'd looked at her earlier.

"We'll be safe here for a few hours but we need to get onto the freeway soon. My father and the people in charge back at base were making plans to populate this neighbourhood again once we'd constructed a perimeter wall." Pictures of smiling children on the wall took Callie's attention as she eventually looked around the room and Arizona paused to watch her. Pictures of a family's life filled the walls and she smiled the biggest smile Arizona had seen from her. Arizona just continued to look intently at Callie, it was amazing – she was amazing. "You remember things, don't you?"

"Memories… coming back." Callie nodded.

"This sounds wrong… I mean this whole situation is wrong but… Callie you're dead. But you're different. You didn't decompose, you haven't any bad wounds. Hell, I gave you your worst one when I shot you. Seriously, you look better than some of the guys back home… honestly now, it's really just your colour that gives you away." Arizona was looking at her intently as she rambled and then smiled as she realised what to do about her problem of getting Callie into the Pyramid.

"Not bitten." Callie paused and looked as though she was thinking really hard as she stared at a long thin scar on her arm. "Blood" she scrunched her eyes as she remembered minor memories of her and Mark triaging a patient who lashed out at them. She remembered all the blood; but that was all she could remember in that moment.

"Callie, remember how you made me look like one of the Zzz's?" Callie nodded as she understood. "Well I'm going to see if there's any makeup here or I'll go to another house if I need too. We're going to get you looking a little more alive, okay?" Arizona stood quickly, excited by her plan, she went to find the things she needed. Callie just continued to sit looking intensely at the family's photo's, a small smile getting brighter as the moments passed, lighting up her face. She did feel different.

* * *

The water hit her face, it was freezing but it didn't bother her. It did its job. Running the dirt and grime down the plug hole. It felt nice actually, she closed her eyes and was surprised when she remembered what it felt like to have a showers spray touch her skin. Normally when it rained like earlier, she'd stand with her head tilted to the sky just letting the water hit her. It was something she found herself doing but didn't really remember what it was she was missing or trying to replicate. Such a daily occurrence in a previous existence, the familiarity of it so soothing that the memories flashed behind her lids until one startled her. This memory, another body pressed up next to her, she could feel soft hands run down her side, it made her shiver. Opening her eyes slowly Callie heard Arizona's voice on the other side of the cracked glass shower screen.

"Are you finished?"

Having no sense of modesty Callie exited the shower compartment. "Whoa there!" Arizona suddenly turned away as she realised Callie was not stopping her exit from behind the privacy screen. Holding out a towel, Arizona started to move toward Callie without looking, her eyes diverted to the wall much like when she'd helped Callie from her scrubs earlier. When the towel was around her Arizona finally looked at her closely. Callie watched her intently as she did so, Arizona traced her finger tips over a large scar at her collar bone. "Callie was this before the infection took hold?"

"No…after. Mmm… Mark fixed." Arizona nodded her head, it was strange, the skin had healed. How was that possible? She took Callie's hand directing her over the sink. With the movement Arizona didn't feel Callie's body tremble as the cold air caught her wet skin.

"I'm going to wash your hair, I need you to bend over here?" Arizona tapped the porcelain sink and ran the tap. Rubbing some shampoo into the already wet hair, Callie almost melted at Arizona's touch. The sweet smell of what she remembered as bubble gum filled her nostrils. "Could only find kids shampoo."

It felt so good, fingertips carefully massaging into her scalp again sending memories surging through her brain. The influx of memories was overwhelming, the feeling in her chest came over her so rapidly that she gripped onto the side to stop herself from falling over. Unaware, Arizona continued her actions and directed her head over the bowl rinsing the soap from her long hair.

"Shit Callie…you're definitely bleeding!" Arizona caught the deep thick red running down from the bullet wound as she helped Callie upright. Pressing a towel against it Callie flinched in pain. The water from her hair mixing with it making it run faster.

Looking into her eyes Arizona saw how clear they looked, the grey hue that usually masked the brown in her eyes was gone. Arizona looked at her amazed as she instinctively reached up and placed her hand on Callie's chest, she could feel a stronger beat under her touch and then she felt Callie's chest rise and fall. Shock fell over Callie's face as she realised she took a breath, she could feel the air fill her lungs, it burned slightly and then she panicked at the intense feeling. Wide eyes panicked as she began to tremble harder. "Callie, you need to calm down, take slow breaths."

Arizona rubbed Callie's back trying to soothe her anxiety. Both of them lowered to the ground as Callie coughed uncontrollably. Trying to calm herself, Callie gripped the side of Arizona's body tightly. Trying furiously to keep herself upright as she was suddenly overcome by the feeling like she might pass out. All of a sudden Callie laughed as she brought her hand up to her mouth and felt the air hit her hand. She could feel it against her skin. She could feel the air in her lungs, blood – she could feel it all.

_I can feel. Oh God I can feel…This feels...I feel so cold._

* * *

Directing a towel clad Callie into a bedroom, Arizona helped her sit on the bed before she searched a wardrobe and found clean clothes for them both to wear. Callie was in shock. Water dripping from her wet hair mixed with the now red blood coming from her wound. Running back into the bathroom, Arizona rummaged through a cabinet for something useful. When she returned she placed her gathered items on the bed and then retrieved her backpack that she had brought up when Callie was in the shower.

"I have tape in here… somewhere?" Arizona hunted through her bag until she triumphantly held up the roll of tape. "Callie?" Arizona watched her as she kept her head lowered as though looking at the floor. In hearing her name, Callie looked up, her vision blurred and Arizona noticed the change in her eyes once again, the colour was stronger. "Callie, are you alright?"

"Real pain… I feel it." Callie touched her shoulder gently as she continued to bleed lightly. "Sometimes...little before." She smiled at Arizona, it was infectious and Arizona found herself returning the smile. Moving closer, Arizona inspected the damage.

"It's not bleeding too badly, I think the water made it look a lot worse, but it will need to be re-stitched. I left my medical kit back at the hospital in our rush though." Arizona removed the lid of the container she'd found in the bathroom and smeared some petroleum jelly over the wound. "So we need to improvise until we can get Yang and Grey to patch you up." Callie hissed at the feeling before laughing once more, she never thought she would enjoy feeling pain again, this was so much greater than what she'd felt before. "Sorry. My dad always did this to us when we were kids, I don't know if it will help any. Personally I think it's a bit of a placebo, but it will at least stop this sticking." Placing the other item she had found over the wound she brought Callie's hand up and placed it over the sanitary towel. "I need you to hold that on for a moment?" Callie nodded as she did what she was asked and watched as Arizona left the room.

The feeling that came over Callie when Arizona left was strange, she had felt it slightly back at the hospital when they left Mark, but this was ten times worse. It wasn't a nice feeling. Watching her chest move as she breathed_, _that was strange too. _I'm dreaming_.

"Here we go." Arizona walked back into the room holding some long lengths of torn material and placed an end of the material over the pad she'd asked Callie to hold. "I just need to wrap this…Okay, can you lift your arms for me?"

"Stiff." Annoyed with herself, Callie grunted as she raised her arms as best she could. Arizona offered her a sympathetic look before she wrapped the torn sheet, making sure to avoid trapping the bath towel around her.

"Callie, this might get a little uncomfortable, but we need to keep pressure on it to stop the bleeding okay?" Arizona looked directly into Callie's eyes as she spoke, making sure Callie was taking her words in.

"Okaaa…rgh!" Callie cried out as Arizona tightened the material around her chest. For good measure, Arizona wrapped tape around the material. "father mucker!" Arizona bit her lip trying not to laugh at Callie's mixed up words.

After she was happy with the makeshift support. Arizona managed to get a vest top and a baggy t-shirt on Callie and helped her into some shorts and yoga pants she had found when she ransacked the wardrobes in the house. Wrapping the bed's heavy duvet around Callie's shoulders, Arizona left her alone to go wash the smell from her skin. She was only under the waters spray a matter of minutes as the water was cold and her body couldn't handle the temperature as well as Callie's had.

When she returned, dressed in the clothing she had acquired from her search of the wardrobes, Callie was still wrapped in the cover, sat on the bed. She noticed that there was a little more colour to Callie's complexion, but she was shivering. Moving over, Arizona climbed up onto the bed and held Callie tightly rubbing her hand up and down her arm. Looking into her eyes, Callie looked so lost, frightened, but it was mixed with excitement.

"It's going to be okay, I've got you." Arizona tried to comfort her as she pulled them both back onto the mattress and re-covered them with the blanket. She could feel some heat underneath Callie's cold dryer skin, she needed to warm up. Holding her tightly, she stopped herself before she kissed Callie's forehead. She wanted to comfort her, it was a natural thing for her to do, however, her brain kicked into gear that it was crazy, but then she felt Callie's heartbeat… Callie had a heartbeat, she was alive. "You'll like it back home. Yang and Grey… they're strange, but they're good people." The feeling of holding someone in her arms again was soothing. Since Karen, she had never let anyone that close again and here she was holding onto someone she might not be able to save.

The feeling of being held so tightly, was so calming that Callie found her breathing match Arizona's. The excitement of the last few days, all the new memories, feeling pain again, feeling her heart beat again – became too much, and for the first time in what felt like forever, Callie closed her eyes and sleep took over.

* * *

Arizona woke with a startle, she didn't know what had woken her, but something didn't feel right. They couldn't have been sleeping too long, the sun hadn't risen yet and the room was still dark. Becoming more aware of her surroundings and the memory that she fell asleep holding Callie, she realised her hand was draped over Callie's stomach. She was huddled in close to her body, it was weird that it felt fine, right? What didn't feel right was that the material of the top Callie was wearing, felt cold, ice cold. That's when she realised what it was that had woken her, when another shiver wracked through her body. Callie was still, deadly still. Callie's body was cold once again, shifting onto her knees quickly, Arizona looked at Callie's face. It was eerily tranquil, her eyes stayed closed. "Callie!?" Arizona's hand went straight to over Callie's heart, there was no heartbeat.

"_Callie_." Arizona found herself crying, before she realised. She closed her eyes as the sobs consumed her. She startled when she felt Callie's hand over her own.

"It stopped… while back." Callie's emotionless voice broke her cries, opening her eyes she look into the tear filled ones looking down at her.

"I'm so sorry Callie, we're going to fix this." Arizona lay back down next to Callie and held her. "I promise, we'll fix this."

Callie lay staring at the ceiling enjoying the feeling of warmth coming from the other woman. If she could cry she would, she had felt so alive again and then numb, she woke when her body began to spasm slightly when her body begged for air, and organs failed once again. Obviously Arizona was a heavy sleeper as she didn't move. It triggered the memory of her dying the first time.

A patient had been admitted with what looked likely to be an animal attack. She was assessing the wound at the man's femur when Mark came in to assess the bites to his face. The patient lashed out and grabbed Callie, bloodied nails ripped down her arm, breaking the skin as she fell back and hit her head. Mark went to move to her and the patient bit him on the arm, he got to Callie and protected her as the man got off the bed and tried to attack them. Mark managed to push the manic guy back out of the room and closed the door, they sat in the room as chaos filled the hospital halls. She remembered them sitting it out and falling asleep, when they woke back up, their bodies tremored and struggled for air and then – they were dead. Everything was dark in their head, numb, except for one driving thought. Hunger.

"Bones… I fixed bones." Callie spoke quietly unsure if Arizona was still awake. She had been so still after her sobs had calmed.

"So that would mean you were in orthopaedics then." Callie felt Arizona's grasp on her tighten. "I'm going to go see if we can get a car running. We'll need to get moving so we can get a good portion of the highway down before darkness falls again." Callie felt Arizona snuggle into her side, she could feel her voice almost vibrate against her ear. "We are going to give you a little more colour and I need you to practice moving more steadily. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes… I can try." Callie sighed, her body was still once again. She couldn't feel anything except for Arizona's body and warmth hold on protectively.

"I have friends back home, they have been working on a cure. They'll help us, but we need to be careful. There are others that won't let you in if they realise that you're infected. The fact that you can talk enough will help, I'll just explain that I found you at the Hospital and that you've been alone for so long. Trauma – that will be a good cover. You've also been bleeding so that will help make them believe us. The infected don't bleed red… that's what we thought." Arizona sat up and shook her head, she was more saying her plan out loud than to Callie. Getting out of the bed she moved over to the dressing table in the corner of the room. Sorting through make up she came back over to Callie and helped her sit up.

The curtains had been drawn and the window boarded up so light in the room was minimal, hastily she opened the material and pulled the wooden slates from the wall. Happy with the amount of light, she made her way back over to Callie who just sat watching her with interest. She began to apply foundation to Callie's face and neck, it was lighter than what she imagined Callie's natural colour to be, but anything was better than the greyish tone she had started get back.

"You look..." Arizona stepped back and surveyed her work. "Awesome… you look really pretty." Her voice was quiet as she fought with her feelings, she really did look convincing.


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you for continuing to let me know what you think, I'm glad people are still enjoying it. Only two more chapters and an epilogue and my weird little story is over. Yes as a few of you have said Warm Bodies was my inspiration. I loved that movie. Anyway hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Do you sleep?" Arizona's voice drew Callie from her trance. "I mean earlier, you seemed to be, back at the house... now when you're, you know?" Arizona didn't want to say it because looking at Callie right now, she was convincingly alive, if she said it; it would break the illusion she'd created.

"What?" Callie continued to watch the dreary landscape move a lot quicker than she was used to through the grimy windows. It took her a few moments to catch on to what the woman meant. "Oh, dead?" Hearing the awkward noise Arizona made in confirmation, she turned to look at the blonde. "No… sometimes… closed eyes." and then she returned her gaze to out the window.

_Here come the questions. I was wondering how long before it came up. Please don't ask._

She didn't sleep, or rest, she had been constantly awake since she'd woke up dead. Which was fine when you didn't think for yourself and there was only one constant need, but when her conscious thought started to come back she found herself still doing things, horrible things while one part of her mind screamed at her to stop, the other part was driving her body on.

When she remembered what sleep was; it was the first thing she tried to do. She had hoped that if she closed her eyes she would just stop, that she wouldn't wake and this nightmare she found herself in would end.

_Please don't ask_.

Callie stopped trying to focus on the moving landscape and turned her attention to the woman driving. Callie watched how her fingers tightened and gripped around the steering wheel as she manoeuvred the vehicle through debris littering the highway. The small bones working delicately under their fleshy glove fascinated her. She was actually aware that she was smiling, her brain wasn't numb anymore. Her body may have reverted to feeling nothing, but her brain was working hard. Whatever was happening to her, it was giving her brain the jolt it needed. She was also sure that it was down to being with Arizona, the more time she spent with her, the more her brain seemed to open up. She lifted her own hand and inspected it, moving her fingers, watching the tendons moving under greyish skin.

Arizona took a glance to see what Callie was doing and saw her hand. While keeping her attention on the road, she opened the glovebox, gave a quick peek inside and pulled a pair gloves from the compartment and threw them onto Callie's lap. "Might be a good idea if we get you to wear them." Arizona offered a bright smile before glancing at the gas level, the needle hovering just above empty. Callie lifted the gloves and looked at them confused. "I'll help you get them on when we stop."

The highway itself was littered with abandoned vehicles, decaying human remains, plant life that had finally punched its way through its concrete restraint. In the city and neighbourhoods, nature took hold quickly, the unmaintained asphalt cracked and, without human interference, roots broke through before greenery claimed back the land. It was creepy but so very beautiful.

Arizona, slowly but expertly moved the small vehicle through the chaos, almost flat tyres doing their best to roll over the broken land. The ride was bumpy as hell, and her stomach threatened to expel the small amount of previously eaten pudding. After trying a few abandoned cars, she'd found this Volkswagen Golf parked outside an open garage, the previous owner was obviously a mechanic or a tinkerer at least. Lots of spare parts and ecstatically when she looked in the it's window, it had a small solar panel on the dash that looked to be charging the car battery. Finding the keys hanging up just inside the property, she took a deep breath as she took a seat, inserted the keys and prayed to anyone listening that their luck had finally shifted. When she heard the engine tick over before clicking on, she smiled so brightly, she had to wipe away the tears of relief in her eyes that something had went their way. After making Callie sit in the car she went and gathered as much gas from other vehicles as she could. The mouthful of gas also not helping her stomach.

"I suppose you don't dream then? If you don't sleep, I mean." Arizona quickly glanced in Callie's direction again before she took a quick look at the fuel gauge, her eyes fell back to the damaged road. The remaining gas wouldn't get them too far but she was hoping that it would get them close enough that they could walk the rest of the way.

"No. Only memories."

"What have you been eating all this time?" Arizona's question came out abruptly and was laced with dread, she wasn't necessarily sure she'd wanted an answer.

_Crap. She asked!_

Callie tore her eyes away from what she took as Arizona's judgemental gaze. Looking through the window once more, the memories of her first kills flashed like a violent movie attacking her brain. The sound of flesh ripping from the bone, so loud in her ears, made her want to vomit.

The question had been simple, innocent enough. It was one question that Arizona had running around her head, begging to be asked from the beginning but obviously, never knowing what Callie was capable of, the question remained dormant. Callie had protected her this far, now she knew that Callie wasn't going to hurt her, she felt it was time that she asked.

If she didn't eat what the other zombies ate then how did she survive so long? However, with Callie's reaction, the answer terrified her. Her mind then panicked – was she just the lucky one for now, maybe this was just a plan to gain trust and infiltrate the Pyramid. _An intelligent zombie, they were learning again after all._ Taking her eyes from the road she turned to face Callie, her mind frantic as she envisioned turning to be met with snarling teeth lunging at her, like some grotesque horror film.

What she was met with though, broke her heart. Callie looked distraught, her head held in her hands. Arizona could hear that she was mumbling something as she began hitting her head over and over again. Eventually "No" was made out, getting louder as every hit gained in strength.

"Callie? Please, stop Callie!" Taking her foot from the gas and pressing the foot brake, the car stopped suddenly. The sound of the handbrake creaked like an old door as she pulled on it. All fear of Callie having an ulterior motive died as she turned in her seat and grabbed Callie's wrists to still her before she did herself damage.

Callie knew it was going to come up eventually, the question, but luckily for her she hadn't remembered up until now, that part had been very foggy. Up until Arizona voiced _that_ question, and then it all came flooding back like a tidal wave. "No… No...Please make it stop." The pain in Callie's eyes could be seen clearly. "I didn't want to hurt anyone. Make it stop!"

"Callie, it wasn't you. You were a good person and something terrible happened to you. You had no control." Arizona watched Callie flinch at her words before she pulled her hands away from Arizona's touch.

Easily, Callie turned and opened the car door and got out. Arizona was surprised by just how much her range of motion had increased in the few days that they had known each other.

"Callie?!" Arizona quickly copied Callie's movements.

"Leave me. Not worth." Callie's voice was low and for the first time since Arizona had met her, had sounded menacing. "Monster."

"Callie, Stop!" Arizona continued after Callie. Hoping she'd listen to her plea. "This wasn't your fault."

"Go home Arizona, forget me. No good."

"Do you kill now?" She finally stood in front of Callie and got her to stop walking. Anger suddenly made an appearance, Callie was frustrating her. She figured that Callie's reaction was because of memories coming back, but the beaten demeanor, she was not someone who gave up easy. "DO YOU KILL NOW?" She reiterated and pushed her hands against Callie's chest, forcing her back.

"No...No" Callie finally stilled but refused to look into Arizona's eyes. "The beginning…" Callie shook her head, not wanting to admit her past, looked down. She didn't want to see the look in Arizona's eyes.

"Callie, hey, you had no control then. That's not your fault. I just mean… when the memories came back. When you were aware… Did you continue too?"

"No. No!" Her eyes flashed up to meet blue concerned ones. "Animals… Mark, got me food. Wouldn't hunt. Eat animals."

"None of that matters anymore. The past is the past. We can give you a future now, if you come back with me. Please." Arizona's voice was soothing. She gently lifted Callie's chin so she looked into the blue eyes pleading with her. "Please Calliope." Callie felt Arizona's hand in hers and she didn't pull away as Arizona directed them back to the vehicle.

As both settled back into their seats, Arizona turned the key that she had left in the ignition. The sound of the car choking on the remnants of gas fumes had Arizona chanting "come on, come on you son of a bitch!" Infuriated she hit out at the leather trimmed wheel, a few heavier thuds and she yelped as it stung her hands.

Callie found herself smile at the woman's behaviour, she watched her blonde hair fall over the wheel as she rested her head on it in defeat. "You're too cute." Callie's voice surprised even her when Arizona turned and looked at Callie. Her own smile followed when she saw Callie's.

"Oh, you think that was funny do you?" Arizona straightened her back against her seat, her eyes closed momentarily as she cracked her stiff neck.

"Little bit funny." Callie smiled once again and Arizona's annoyance fizzled away at the sight of it. She really did look alive. Even her movements and mannerisms had relaxed, they weren't forced like before… they had come alive.

"Okay…" Arizona crained her neck to look up and out of the windscreen. "Going with the Sun we have about another three hours of daylight left." Drumming her fingers on the wheel she stared into the distance. Biting her lip as she tried to figure out the best way to head. "We have about an hour's walk until we get to the lost lab's entrance, there was a small outpost. Once we get there we can re-evaluate if its possible to continue on or if we need to wait it out."

Arizona took one more look around the surrounding area and then opened the door exiting the car, opening the back passenger side she grab her backpack and weapons and stepped around to Callie's side, by the time Callie had finally stepped out. She watched Arizona momentarily before she extended her hand toward Arizona. "I'll carry bag." Arizona was about to question her when she moved and took the bag from her. "You… quicker if danger."

"I'm not leaving you behind Callie." She was readying herself for another argument.

"I follow… can find you if need to." Arizona narrowed her eyes as Callie smirked. "You smell alive again." Callie shrugged as she tried to make her arms move properly to put the backpack on. Arizona found herself laughing and then helped her with the backpack straps and then gloves. "Looking at you right now, no-one would ever know." Arizona watched Callie smile again.

Arizona had a strong belief that they could help Callie, and for the first time Callie had hope.

* * *

As the sky once again darkened around them, Arizona was grateful when the outpost came into view. They had encountered a few loan infected on their journey, but nothing that caused Arizona anything more than aiming her weapon at them. The wandering dead had stopped and watched the two of them as though weighing up whether or not to attack, before continuing on aimlessly.

"We can start a small fire and rest once I've secured the area." Arizona turned to look at Callie properly for the first time since they'd set off. Occasionally Arizona would flash her a quick look to make sure she was still there, every time Callie was focused on her and was quietly following. "Are you alright?" Callie's eyes were tightly shut, her face clenched showing signs of pain.

"The feeling." Callie forced her eyes open and drew level with Arizona, bringing her hand up to above Arizona's heart. She quickly tapped her fingers a few times before she stopped and then repeated. "starts and stops. It's…"

"Painful?" Arizona watched Callie shake her head. "Strange?" she nodded this time.

"Weird." Callie looked down as Arizona mirrored Callie's hand placement, her fingers ghosted across the skin and Callie pulled away as though she was in pain once again. When Arizona panicked and pulled her hand back, she watched as Callie almost laughed. Callie stood still for a long minute looking off into space trying to find the right word, lost deep within. Seeing the unease in Arizona, she decided to show her since she couldn't get the words. She copied what Arizona had done to her moments before, running her fingertips lightly across Arizona's skin.

"Hey! I'm ticklish don't!" Arizona pulled back away from Callie laughing and then the realization hit her. "You were ticklish. Callie, how long?" Callie pointed back and then shrugged, she had no idea how long. "You really are a wonder, Callie." Arizona smiled wildly as she linked their fingers together. "Come on, lets get some shelter."

* * *

After completing a quick perimeter search, they both settled beside the fire. She was happy that the weather had seemed to take a better turn. The area had a good view point so if they attracted any unwanted attention they could use the outpost as cover.

It was one of the first things that amazed Arizona when the lights turned off. Just how dark the world really got without light pollution. Callie watched as the fire's orange glow highlighted Arizona's face as she poked a stick into the flames trying to keep the fire burning steady. Placing the charred stick to the side she picked up the broken radio that she'd found during her search of the outpost and began fiddling with the mass of exposed wires. When she'd seen the radio lying under the lone desk she had remembered the batteries she had taken from Callie's collection. Her hoped died when she picked it up and realised it was smashed. Changing a plug was about the limits to her electrics knowledge, but she took it out with her to see if she could maybe get it working again, but she wasn't holding out hope.

Callie watched the flames dance, hypnotic and mesmerizing. Breaking free from its hold, she saw that Arizona, while her hands held the radio, was watching her intently. Very much the same way Callie had watched Arizona on more than one occasion. "What is…" She was surprised to hear her own voice, but when Arizona stopped pulling at wires and smiled at her she relaxed and the words came a little easier. "This place… what happened here?"

"We are sitting on top of what used to be the west lab." Arizona paused and sucked in some air, frustration at the broken radio caused her to slam it into the ground. Dejected she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her body trying to keep warm. Her full attention shifted to Callie. "Buried underground was a laboratory, one of four that were researching the virus. They were trying to find a cure, a vaccine. They wanted to better understand it." Pausing, Arizona looked at the fire. Callie watched as she had a far off look in her eyes. "Officially, we were told that one of the lab technician's was clumsy and got infected and attacked his colleagues. The lab and its sixteen personnel under protocol were destroyed."

Arizona cleared her throat and then picked up the stick again to continue her poking at the fire. Looking up and into the distance she smiled. "When it gets dark, The Pyramid's entrance tunnel shines a small light up into the sky. It's not bright enough for the Zzz's to see, well they never seem as though can see it. It's not dark enough yet, but we have good cloud cover so the light should reflect off their surface when it gets dark. You'll just need to stick with me."

Callie smiled as she sat examining the few scars on her arms. The skin tingled as she ran her fingers across the skin. She could feel the heat from the fire. It would come and go the feeling, but it was definitely happening.

Arizona stared at the flames, watching them dance across the branches she'd piled. Jabbing the stick in once again she watched small pieces of burning ash fly in to the night sky. "My ex girlfriend, Karen, she cheated on me. She hurt me and for a long time I wished her pain, both of them. Eventually, after the hurt died down I realised I wasn't really in love with her. I was pissed that she cheated on me. I wasn't… I'm not one for expressing my feelings." she sighed and poked at the fire once again. Karen had told her she was tired of coming second place to everything. "She's buried here." looking at the area around them. "Somewhere. She was in the lab at the time of the accident. Dr Carter, her boss and my father's booty call, she's… she is not, not someone I want getting anywhere near you, Callie." Arizona smiled as she pushed some hair away from her face. "She wouldn't want to help you, she'd want to study you… god knows what tests. I can't let _anyone _hurt you." After a few moments of silence, both were still, just staring into the fires glow, something shifted behind them.

Reaching for her weapon she slowly stood and scanned the area. Pulling the flashlight from her bag she directed its waning light out into the dulling surrounding. Callie also got up easily, her continually easing movement made Arizona excited that Callie was changing. She smiled again and made a mental note to say to Callie when they'd found out if the noise was a threat to them. Looking around the light had dimmed enough that she found it difficult to see anything even with the temperamental flashlight.

Both stilled as they listened carefully, the shuffle came suddenly from the left - behind them. Slowly, Arizona took the lead telling Callie to stay by the fire. Callie stopped momentarily before she followed. _She really just told me to wait here? I'm already dead, need to protect her._

The further they moved away from the light of the fire the louder the noise got. It was scratching - but she couldn't see anything except for rubble up ahead. She gave Callie a look when she saw that she hadn't listened to her and was following. Distracted she turned her body slightly. "I thought I told you to… Aaah!" Arizona felt the pull at her ankle and before she knew it her head cracked against the ground. When she opened her eyes, she was staring at the darkened sky. Bright white shimmering stars peeking out from behind gaps in the clouds.

The panic in her rose as she felt the clawing and pulling at her foot, glad that her heavy boots covered her ankle and a good few inches of her shin. No exposed flesh for it to get at. Trying to kick away, rubble and earth shifted underneath in her frenzied retreat. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears before she realised the familiar, but raspy screeching sound from her attacker. She twisted her body trying to escape its grasp. A sudden, sharp cracking sound came before the pain registered, but she finally found herself free. Crawling away from the hole, she hesitated and looked back, expecting something to lunge for her, but it never did. Just the sound of continued screeching and clawing at earth.

Flashing the light at the ground where the noise came from, she saw the dust shift in the air and watched as Callie with both hands gripped it's skull and strained against it as it attempted to pull her down to meet its teeth. Despite its withered appearance it was strong.

"Callie!" Arizona tried to move to help as the screecher's pointy fingers dug into her flesh like barbed wire. Its jaws continued to snap as it continued to pull Callie towards it. Callie pulled back so hard that the thing's arm came away at the socket, what was left of its flesh ripping easily and Callie fell backwards on to the ground.

A half buried screecher. Its now only arm clawing at the ground trying to escape its earth and rubble prison. "CARTER! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She found herself shouting into the air. Their position above the lab, its position - the rumours were true.

Two hands looped under her armpits and she felt herself being dragged back beside the light of the fire. Callie's forearm was a mess, her skin was pierced where the screecher had a hold of her. Arizona hissed in pain as she looked down to see the leg of her trousers saturated in blood. The pain was intense, in waves, it threatened to make her pass out. Tearing at a small hole in the trousers leg, she ripped the material so she could see what the damage was.

As the shock began to take hold, she began to laugh as she sat staring at the extruding snapped shin bone. "Survived a Zombie Apocalypse and it's falling over and bleeding out that's gonna kill me." She continued to laugh not noticing that Callie stood still looking at the buried screecher. It frantically tried to pull itself free without any luck. Her body relaxed as she realised it wasn't going anywhere.

Callie moved around the laughing woman quicker than she had ever before. There wasn't any thought to her actions, everything just seemed to fit together, she _just _knew what she was doing. "Arizona... belt?" She watched as Arizona shook her head. Examining Arizona's possessions, she grabbed the rifle and tried to remove the thin leather strap. Frustrated, she growled when she couldn't make her fingers do what she wanted them too. "Strap...off." She thrust the rifle into Arizona's arms before she moved back to rummage through the backpack's contents.

When she collected what she could use she made her way back to the blonde and knelt over her. "Need to stop blood." Taking the leather strap from the womans hands, she looped it around Arizona's leg, just above the knee. Arizona's eyes began to close as she fought the dizzy feeling in her head, trying not to lose consciousness. She was desperate to hold on, scared if she closed her eyes she wouldn't open them again.

Callie positioned herself over Arizona. Her knees at either side of her stomach, almost sitting on her chest. Callie readied herself, one hand pinned Arizona's ankle down as her other held the strap tightly. "This will hurt."

"Do it." Clenching her teeth, Arizona braced herself.

Callie pulled on the strap, hard and fast. Arizona agonising pleas for her to stop caused that uneasy feeling in her chest once again. She didn't like causing the woman pain. The vast emptiness around them swallowed Arizona's screams as she frantically fought to get away from Callie. Finally the noise died down as Arizona lost her fight with her consciousness and she surrendered to the darkness. Callie assessed the protruding bone, it was a clean break, no shards in the wound. She was relieved that Arizona had taken some of the ripped sheet from the house, probably to change Callie's dressing later if she needed. Placing the material on top of the bone, Callie gently pushed the bone back into alignment. Happy that Arizona was out because she couldn't take hearing her pleading with her to stop, like before. She tried to tie a knot in the sheet when she was finished dressing the wound but failed, again she looked at her gloved fingers annoyed that with everything that she was getting back she still had trouble with her hands. She contemplated taking the gloves off but knew she could never get them back on herself. She remembered that Arizona had used tape on her dressing earlier.

Wrapping the tape around the material to secure it. Callie was so engrossed in what she was doing she never felt the drops of rain hit her. It wasn't until the rain fell heavier, droplets ran down Arizona's pale skin that she stood and looked into the sky. Large wet splashes hit her face, the cloud cover was grim, but she smiled when she saw the light in the sky Arizona had told her about.

Callie wiped the water from her face and saw the makeup transfer to the gloves she had on. As the rain started to bounce on the ground around Arizona, Callie made her decision. Arizona wouldn't survive out here without the proper medical care. She had to get her to the Pyramid no matter what would happen to her.


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks everyone who is reading this and leaving feedback you are awesome. Hope you all continue to enjoy my strange story. Callie's taking Arizona home will they shoot on site?

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Arizona."

The jab to her ribs hit her fast but lacked viciousness. The voice was smooth like honey as it lyrically spoke her name. "Arizona!"

"Mmm?" the effortless sound groggily fell from her lips.

"I can't believe that you fell asleep on me? Is my life really that boring?"

Trying to open her eyes, her eyelids flickered wildly as they were assaulted with the bright yellow light. She could feel the warm sting from the afternoon rays of sun against her cheeks. Arizona turned her head to shield her eyes as she finally managed to keep them open, the light nipping at the edges, stung. She brought a hand up to help cover, to dull the bright so she could look at her, truly see her. The smile that awaited her radiating its own version of bright as Callie jabbed at her once again. "You look like crap, maybe you should go back to sleep." Her laugh was wickedly sweet, a melody that she would never tire of waking up to.

A flash of brunette hair, olive skin, red lush lips and deep chocolate eyes, so soulful, stared back at her. Callie's smile was infectious, Arizona knew without a doubt that she was smiling goofily back. "You are… beautiful! Miraculous." the words tumbled from her mouth. She found herself in a euphoric daze as she turned once again and faced the deep cerulean sky as her eyes focused.

The ground felt warm against her back as they lay there in comfort, the grass tickling against her skin as they watched the clouds form pictures. Soft blades of grass ran through her fingers as she moved her hand across the earth, it stilled when she felt the warm, soft skin of Callie's fingers lace through hers. A sigh of contentment broke the silence, she was unsure if it came from Callie or from her own lips.

"You've fallen in love." The sharp tone of the voice alerted Arizona to turn her head to the other side as she felt fingers clawing at her arm. Sharp, stinging pain as the flesh peeled from the bone. "Did you even miss me?" Buried waist deep in the earth next to her, the screecher continued to claw at her. The whites of its eyes pleading with her to give it an answer.

The piercing screams in her mind brought her tumbling back to reality. "Karen!" she shouted as she woke with a startle. Blinking furiously as she felt the rain against her face. Opening her eyes fully the water blurred her vision, but she couldn't make her arms move to shield her face, to allow her to see what was happening. All she knew was that she was moving, but couldn't move herself.

Frantically blinking away the water, she could finally make out Callie. She was walking in front of her, dragging something, a rope… her. The fear in Arizona rose when she realised that Callie was taking her home. "Stop, please. They'll kill you if they figure out what you are." Her eyelids closed as the dizziness took over once again.

Everything hurt.

The worst of it she could pinpoint to her leg. Hot, white shards of pain travelling up the bone like a fuse wire burning. Her head, an uncomfortable spot right behind her eyes, stabbed. Actively throbbing, sending waves of nausea crashing through her. Every attempt to open her eyes only washed away minimal amounts of haze until nothingness took her.

* * *

Slowly she began to break from her grogginess. The anaesthetic had began to wear off, leaving her between sleep and wakefulness. She could feel the soft sheets underneath her and the sterile stench lingered in the air.

"Callie!" Her voice was distorted and muffled, she felt like she had her mouth stuffed with cotton wool. She felt drunk.

Trying to lift her aching body off the bed, she grunted in pain and flinched when she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Easy there." The voice was abrupt and the hand around her arm tightened as she struggled once again.

A second voice joined, and another hand gripped her other arm as she tried to wriggle free. "Arizona, lay still or I'll happily jab this rather large needle into you to get you to calm down."

"Callie. Where is she?" She shouted at the blurred figures. "What have you done with her?" Blinking frantically to try and focus on her captors. Her brain finally recovered the image of who she was speaking with.

Meredith Grey stood square shouldered, her face firm but with a kindness to it that instantly made Arizona slow her breathing down, which had been frantic until that point. Teddy sat at the other side of the bed, rubbing her hand up and down her arm trying to soothe her. "Hey sweetie, it's okay you're back home." Teddy spoke quietly.

She scanned the room, she was in the medical wing but she was alone. Callie was not there. "Have you taken her blood yet? Ran any tests? Only you or Yang can deal with her, Meredith!" Arizona tried once again to get up from the bed. "I need to see her Teddy!"

"You can as soon as she's cleared. You know that the newbies have a twenty four hour isolation period." Teddy continued to try and ease her friend's worry. "And you're still coming around from the sedation, you have to calm down."

"She won't be cleared Teddy. She's infected."

"What? She's newly infected? I knew that arm looked pretty bad!"Teddy asked confused.

"No, she was a surgeon, at the hospital...but her heart, it started again. I felt it, but then she died again…" Arizona spoke quickly trying to get her friend to understand.

"Whatever drugs you have her on, I want some." Teddy's laughter simmered away when she saw how serious Meredith's face had stayed.

"Your friend Callie is in the other room, in Quarantine. She's alright, no one else knows. I'm assuming you are freaking because you think we let Carter get her claws on her?" Meredith smiled as she helped Arizona sit up. Once Arizona was upright, Meredith began to laugh. "You only have to worry a little. Cristina's with her. I don't think I've seen her this excited since she won the hotdog eating contest four years ago."

"How? I mean… I knew she would pass with me there to distract but…I don't even know how she got me from the outpost." Arizona sat looking at Meredith shocked. Teddy just sat and listened to both women talk. She wasn't sure to believe them, she had hugged Arizona's rescuer, thanked the woman and she still had her neck in one piece.

"You're lucky she did, it was a nasty break." Meredith nodded at her now cast leg. "It was a bit of a surprise when you were both brought in here. Richard's team were manning the entrance, she had them all fooled. Actually she had us fooled also. It wasn't until Cristina tried to take her vitals that we realised something smelled funny, and not just her." Meredith laughed, snorted slightly and then composed herself. "Her face was near enough completely covered in mud. She moved like a human and she answered when spoken to, so no one thought any different until she was brought down here. Everyone was concentrating on you more than her at the time. The Colonel's daughter after all"

"Please can you take me to see her?" Arizona pleaded with Meredith who nodded her approval. "Teddy can you fetch me that wheelchair, I need to go see her." Arizona was already trying to escape the bed before her friend grabbed the chair and helped her into it.

* * *

Meredith escorted them down the hall and through to the quarantine area where a single man was standing guard at the door. Arizona recognised him as one of her father's men but remembered that he was one of Meredith and Cristina's close friends.

"Hey Alex..." Meredith smiled at him as they approached, but his hand shot out in front of him stopping them from moving any closer to the door.

"Yang said only you Grey." Alex offered a small smile in apology. "My manhood is riding on it." Meredith gave him a look and he laughed nervously. "DUDE! Seriously she threatened to remove my testicles. It's Yang! I believe her."

Meredith laughed and slapped his shoulder as she passed. "These two are fine. No-one else, and I mean no-one, no matter how high up the food chain they are. And definitely no Carter or I'll help Yang remove them."

They entered the room quickly. Arizona noted how quiet everything was, just the hum of the generator could be heard, and the wheels to the chair she sat in squeaked every second rotation. Meredith led, with Teddy wheeling Arizona in behind her. They very quickly saw Cristina who was sitting on top of a metal table swinging her legs. She turned dramatically to greet them when she heard the footsteps break the mundane hum from the generator.

"Wow, what's wrong with her face?" Teddy whispered to Arizona trying to keep her amusement to herself. "Is that a smile? I don't think I've ever seen her smile." Teddy stilled as she took in the strange phenomenon. Arizona began to wheel herself when Teddy stopped too long and approached the glass panel that separated her from Callie.

Callie looked so small. Huddled in the back corner of the room facing the wall. Arizona placed her hand on the glass as she turned to question Cristina. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing. She's been like that since we separated you both. She wouldn't let me check her arm. I have to admit once I realised what she was...Well, I've just been watching. My mind is blown." Cristina answered, her smile still ever present. Arizona's attention went back to Callie who, in hearing the blonde's voice, had stood and walked over to the glass placing her hand against Arizona's, the glass felt cold… it was probably warmer than Callie's hand. "I didn't want to scare her. Show her I'm not a threat to her. So I thought I'd just wait until she was ready."

Teddy watched the interaction. She saw a softness reflected in the stranger's eyes. She could almost pass as a living person in dire need of a vacation… Oh, and if that said person had fallen into a giant mud puddle. "Okay, so you're telling me that she is dead? One of the infected?"

"Yes...well, she's infected, but...it's complicated." Arizona shook her head as she backed away from the glass and rolled over to the door. "Can someone please?" Motioning at the door when she couldn't navigate the chair close enough to grab the handle.

"Woah! Hold on a minute!" Teddy shouted as she watched Cristina jumped down off the table she'd been perched on and all but run over to open the door for Arizona. Teddy backed away as she watched Callie slowly walk out into the bright light, she shielded her eyes for a moment before she held Arizona's extended hand.

"I'm glad… you feel better." Callie spoke. Arizona smiled. Cristina and Meredith grinned like they had just won an priceless award - if they still had prestigious award ceremonies and Teddy continued to look on suspiciously.

"Can you help her? Maybe she can help you find a cure?" Arizona, still holding Callie's hand looked over at the Doctors with hope. She watched as they both looked at each other and shrugged.

"We found a cure about a year ago." The words slipped from Cristina's mouth as though it wasn't a big thing as she came over and looked closer at Callie in amazement. "It completely killed the infection. The problem…" Cristina picked up a gown and carefully handed it to Callie. "None of the subjects survived because of the extent of trauma their bodies sustained." Cristina continued to inspect Callie with her eyes. "I mean she looks to be in good condition, but if we start her on treatment… well, it could end the same as every test subject we've tried."

"It's up to you, Calliope. I can't make this decision for you." Arizona smiled when Callie scrunched her face at the use of her full name.

"You don't need to make a decision just now. I want to run some tests before we make any… death or life decisions." Cristina looked at everyone in the room for some reaction. "What! Nothing? I thought that was good... Whatever." She extended her hand to Callie who looked at it questionably. "This is where you take my hand, Callie? It's polite." Callie looked to Arizona for guidance. Arizona smiled and nodded so Callie did what Cristina had asked and extended her hand toward the woman. Her brow creased as Cristina shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Callie. My name is Cristina and over there, that's Meredith. We would like to see if we can help you so I suggest we move this away from quarantine to be able to manipulate our surroundings better before we get any visitors." Just as she had finished everyone looked around when they heard a knock at the door before Alex stuck his head around the door.

"Hey guys, that was The Colonel on the whistle. You have thirty before he'll be down to check on Robbins."

"Karev you're coming with us. I need your heart." Cristina turned to Arizona, not giving Alex anytime to question her. "You need to tell us everything that you think was happening to Callie."

* * *

Less than ten minutes later they were back in the room Arizona had woken up in earlier. This time however, the room was crowded. They had moved a second bed into the room on Arizona's request, she didn't want to let Callie out of her sight. Both Meredith and Cristina were quietly happy about it as they could see by Callie's behaviour around Arizona that she wouldn't harm them and definitely not when the blonde was witness.

Arizona hissed and glared at Meredith as the doctor jabbed the needle into her arm. "Pain relief." Meredith gave a tight smile and glared back at the blonde before efficiently moving next to the seated Alex and began to attach him to wires that were connected to the monitor beside Callie's bed. "You need to sit there. If anyone asks you're giving blood." She spoke directly to him.

"Whatever. As long as Robbins sticks to her word and gets me off rotation for the next…" He paused and looked to the ceiling in thought. "three months." Alex looked around Meredith to see Arizona's eyes narrow and he smiled when he heard her growl and nod in acceptance. Alex grinned as Meredith moved his t shirt, stuck the sensors on to his chest and then made sure that none of the wires could be seen. Once happy with the hidden lines she turned on the monitors and checked that everything was working fine before turning them off once again. The plan was to make it look like Callie was getting hooked up to the machine when Bailey and The Colonel came in... they needed his stats to trick the pair.

"My pains fine. I have a really high pain threshold." Arizona tried to get Meredith's attention as she continued on with Alex. "And I certainly don't need to be high when my father's here. I need to tell him my suspicions about Carter and how she's a fucking headcase." Arizona's whining finally turned into slurred speech as she felt the effects of the morphine begin to flood her system.

"Your face told another story Robbins. The last dose was beginning to wear off and you know it. Now, stop moving and keep that foot still or you'll tangle the harness." Meredith scolded as Arizona continued to try her an adjust her elevated foot. Teddy snickered, finding it funny that her friend was having to take orders from Grey.

Teddy watched everyone intently from her position at the room's entrance. She stood tall with her back straight, resting against the cold wall as she took in the scene. Cristina stood next to the bed Callie was awkwardly sitting on. The doctor held a look of extreme concentration with her stethoscope firmly in her ears as she moved the chestpiece across various sections of Callie's chest searching for anything. Teddy shifted her weight from side to side trying to get in a comfy position as she continued to watch the intensity in Cristina's eyes. The shake from her head as her continued hand repetition was met with silence. There was nothing and Teddy was beginning to think her friend was seeing or feeling what she desperately wanted to.

"So let me get this straight." Teddy folded her arms defensively across her chest. Her eyes moved to take in Callie, whose eyes had never moved from Arizona's position since they had came into the room. "You shot her and she didn't attack you, she took you back to the lounge to save you, not as a midnight snack. She protected you against a hoard of zombies...You felt her heart beat, and then it stopped. She has varying degrees of blood flow… her heart started again and also her lungs before she eventually… essentially died again?"

"Yes… but it was a reaction shot. Yes, INFECTED not zombies, and yes!" Arizona defended. She could sense by Teddy's tone that she was finding what Arizona was saying unbelievable. "I'm not making this up. I know how ridiculous it sounds. Do you really think I would say this out loud if I wasn't one hundred percent sure about what I felt… what happened?"

"You were stuck in that hospital for days. Surrounded by _zombies… _I'm not doubting that she's different and she helped you because well, both of you are here and she hasn't attacked us, but… you were scared. Fear, hunger… who knows what your mind made real." Teddy's voice was patronisingly full of sympathy.

"INFECTED! _They are infected_." The pitch that Arizona's voice hit made Teddy laugh. She knew if her friend was mobile she would have stormed out the room shouting that she hated her like a spoiled child.

"Mmm hmm." Teddy mocked. She couldn't help it herself, it was banter, it was what they did. Days ago she thought she had lost her best friend, the relief that she was back was enough to allow them to return to their comfort zone. "So, anything else? Anything else you'd like to share with us? Did any of them dance? Oh, can she blink...I've always wondered that."

"Did you know that a corpse can still orgasm?" Arizona looked at Teddy intently.

Everyone but Callie snapped their head around at the statement to look at the now completely high woman, shock and bemusement adorned their faces. Meredith and Cristina both giving each other an amused look and chuckle.

"Oh my God, Arizona?" Teddy looked repulsed and Arizona looked perplexed. "Seriously, what did you do?"

"What?" Arizona watched Teddy's eyes flash to Callie and then back to her own, the repulsion still evident. The realisation of what had come out her mouth hit her and she laughed. Hard and loud. "Ew noooooooo!" she managed to breathe out in between her laughter, her hands automatically shielded her face as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.. "On the table… I was cooped up in a hospital staff lounge with nothing to do for days. I read an article in a magaz…"

"HOLYFUCK!" If Cristina's voice hadn't grabbed everyone's attention the metal tray that went crashing to the ground as she jumped back would have done it. Frantically waving at Meredith the other woman raced to her side. Sliding to a stop Meredith snatched the stethoscope from Cristina and quickly adjusted the contraption into her ears. Her eyes widened and mouth fell open.

"Teddy, you owe Robbins an apology…" Meredith spoke loudly for everyone to hear before she looked up at a cackling Cristina and then looked at Teddy. The smile engulfed her face. "Callie has a heart beat. It's faint and irregular, but it's very much there."

"This is fantastic. You were right… _never _doubted you for a moment Robbins." Cristina hurriedly made her way over to a cabinet in the corner of the room and began pulling medical items from it, filling her arms like a basket. Her brain went into overdrive. "I think we can help her. It's entirely possible that her body, whenever she has… lets call them 'episodes'... I think her body might be trying to repair itself." Cristina turned back to face everyone and made her way back over toward Callie. "I have tests to run first, but it's an entirely plausible call in this situation." Everyone was fully concentrated on what she was saying and doing. "It's like most diseases, your body makes antibodies to fight off infections… Callie's body is fighting it, has been fighting it all this time. It just needs some help!" Dumping the contents in her arms out on the bed she began to sift through them. "I think we can help Callie and then in doing that, Callie can help us." Cristina slowed down her movements, which up until that moment looked like she was running at x2. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked at Callie "You need to trust me though… let me help you?" Cristina's voice was soft, she showed no fear when she reached out and touched Callie's arm gently.

Callie, this time didn't look to Arizona for guidance she kept eye contact with the woman before her and nodded slowly. "I want to help." She spoke slowly as she carefully got herself up from the bed. "I'm not this."

"First of all, lets get this mud off you." Cristina directed Callie toward the door with the shower room sign on it, she knew before they did anything that they had to make sure that Callie's body would survive it.


	11. Chapter 10

AN: So this is the last chapter. Let me know what you think. There's an epilogue in first person left but this little bit of weird is almost over. Thank you to my support group you're all awesome. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

While Cristina had Callie out of the room, Arizona told the remaining members everything she had encountered while she was trapped in the Hospital and on her road back to base once again, and in more detail. Alex and Meredith listened on without question, Teddy however, was still having a harder time believing that Arizona didn't have brain trauma or suffer some sort of Stockholm Syndrome. Teddy still couldn't shake her suspicion of Callie and had maintained her reasoning to Arizona that the only reason she was allowed to leave the Hospital was because of the 'screechers'' attack.

Arizona continued with her defence of Callie, that she believed that she was protecting her and she would have let her go when it was safe to. It did nothing to diminish Teddy's fear that she'd developed compassion - some sort of messed up feelings for her captor.

"Her physical structure is in excellent condition." Cristina barged into the room once again with Callie trailing slowly behind her. Teddy caught the smile that appeared on Callie's face when Arizona mouthed 'hi' to her.

Teddy inspected Callie from her position next to Arizona. With the clean gown on and the mud washed from her skin, she really didn't look that threatening and her hard stance softened. She really did come alive whenever she saw Arizona. Teddy watched as Cristina struggled to help Callie up onto the bed once again. Teddy moved over to help without a second thought. As she took Callie's arm, giving her the support she needed to get up onto the bed, she locked eyes with the infected woman.

There was something there just under the haze - a softness. She instantly offered Callie a shy smile. One that Callie returned. The door opening had everyone turn to see the broad shouldered Colonel followed into the room by Miranda Bailey.

"Arizona, my sweet girl. I was so worried." His steps were wide as he strode up to the side of the bed and, surprising Arizona, enveloped her in a hug that made her slightly uncomfortable for a second before she melted into his touch. Her father was not a hugger, well, he hadn't been since she was a little girl. _A soldier never shows emotions… emotions could be used against you._ She smiled brightly at him when he kissed her forehead.

"And you… Thank you so very much for bringing my daughter home." Everyone looked uncomfortably at the Colonel as he made his way quickly over to Callie and held out his hand. There was a collective intake of breath as no one could think of a way to stop him getting close to Callie.

Callie looked at his outstretched hand and tilted her head as she inspected his hand. The skin looked hard and rough, different to Arizona's, bigger. When she remembered what Cristina had told her to do earlier she gave him hers and they shook hands. "Strong grip you have there," he responded as the smallest smile appeared on Callie's face. The room seemed to deflate, even though the Colonel continued to hold onto Callie's hand. His grey eyes' continual inspection didn't go unnoticed.

"Daddy?" Arizona saw that her father was inspecting Callie too much and tried to get his attention. Cristina quickly attached the dummy wires to Callie and Meredith flicked the on switch for the monitor. As the stats monitor jumped to life, the green line zig-zagging across the screen seemed to take the Colonels attention before he turned back to Arizona. "Daddy, this is going to sound crazy, but the infected are changing, some of them anyway. Actually some of them saved us…" Arizona briefly looked at Callie before looking back to her father. His eyebrows scrunched and he looked as though he was about to speak. "Just hear me out, sir. Please?" He ran his hand over his mouth and then nodded for her to continue. "There is a new threat sir, they are stronger and don't differentiate between alive and dead…"

"Arizona, I'm so pleased you made it back home. Your father has been worried sick about you. I've just been unable to console him, he's been distraught." The tall red headed doctor walked into the room and went straight over and kissed her father's cheek. Arizona felt her skin crawl as she watched her father smile at the touch.

Arizona glared at the woman and continued on with her findings. "I know where these new breed of infected came from." Arizona continued to stare at Dr Carter, she was talking directly at her. Arizona almost smiled when she saw recollection flash in the doctors eyes.

"Daniel, maybe we should let Arizona rest, it sounds as though she's been through an awful lot and the…" She picked up the chart that was sat on the end of the bed. "She's been given a very high dose of morphine, she'll be loopy and won't make any sense."

"Loopy? Is that what you're calling me with that educated brain." Arizona hissed. "I know what you did! They clawed themselves out of the ground Carter…"

"Arizona what are you talking about?" Her father voice was firm, but he asked calmly.

"The accident in the lab. It wasn't, was it? It was you! It always confused me how you weren't in there. You used them didn't you? Karen and Matthew… sixteen _accidental _deaths were actually murders. You killed them. What, did you infect them to watch how quickly they would turn? Why would you even want to?" Arizona could feel her anger boil, that's why the screechers looked black - charcoaled. Did they scream as they burned? Their last moments as humans, all the pain trapped in that scream, that was all that was left of them.

"That's quite the accusation Ms Robbins." Bailey questioned. Her voice came out loud and abrupt but no hint of anger.

With all eyes on Arizona, Carter panicked and grabbed the Colonel's gun. Backing away back toward the door. "It was a mistake." Her voice trembled and the tears fell. "It was suppose to control the infection."

"Darling, it's alright, lets talk about this." Daniel lifted his hands in an unthreatening manner as he took a step closer. Carter looked around as though she was a trapped animal but suddenly her demeanor changed back to what Arizona was used too.

"You know what? Fuck it!" Carter smirked as she looked at everyone in the room. "That idiot of an intern managed to infect himself and I gave the order to give him the strain I believed would would eradicate the virus. The opportunity presented itself to watch it first hand and I wanted to learn from it. Unfortunately, it didn't control, it metastasized."

"Give me the gun Doctor Carter, there's nowhere to run to." Bailey's tone was short and to the point. "It may have started an accident but you took their lives! Protocol, we have it in place for a reason you damn fool."

"What and let everyone know what happened? For you to throw me in a cell. Be judged by you morons. You didn't think I was sleeping with you, Daniel, because you make me squeal, make me shudder? You are the one that everyone listens to, Bailey included. Seriously, it was so easy to bend your ear… Whisper ideas to the man in charge. Why do you think no one went looking for you, Arizona?" Alex shifted in his chair and Carter shook her head and pointed the gun at him. "I will shoot you." Her smile intensified as a plan formulated in her head. "The way I see it, the stranger that Arizona brought into the base was infected and she attacked you all, I managed to escape and had to lock down this section of base. A fire broke out and there was nothing I could do for you all." Carter made her voice tremble as though devastated before the smile crept back onto her face. "That would leave me the most senior member of the base and who do you think they'll seek protection from?"

Karev stood quickly to charge at her, but within seconds she shot and he hit the ground groaning in pain. Meredith and Cristina dropped to their knees around his fallen body and tried to stop Karev from bleeding out. Callie, quietly as she could, got out of bed while Carter was distracted and made her way over to stand next to Arizona protectively. In very much the same way the Colonel had seconds before. She slowly moved toward Carter putting herself between the gun and everyone else. "Ah, thats sweet! She must have been some lay." The space between them began to close. "Stop! I will shoot you." Carter began to raise the gun higher as Callie in that moment rushed her.

Two bullets hit Callie square on the chest but didn't slow her down as she wrestled Carter to the ground. The echo from the fired weapon mixed with Arizona's scream as she desperately tried to get to her but Teddy kept her firmly in her grasp.

With a thud, Carter hit the ground and the weapon dislodged and scraped across the floor allowing the Colonel to retrieve it and aim it at the doctor.

Callie slowly got to her feet. _I feel weird. _She turned and smiled at Arizona who began to laugh nervously. Her father turned to her with confusion on his face and then back to Callie who was swaying slightly.

"Why is she not bleeding?" Bailey barked pointing her finger at Callie and backing away in shock.

Teddy joined Arizona with their inappropriate laughing as Callie tried to walk back to Arizona. When she stumbled slightly and grimaced both women's delight plummeted. Callie looked down at the two bullet holes in her chest. _Hey, look at that, I'm bleeding!_ "Hurt!" Callie touched where the bullets hit her chest. All of a sudden the gown began to soak up blood that appeared from the wound and was quickly becoming saturated. Not the thickish almost black goo that clogged her veins before, red, bright vivid red. "Crap!" Callie said as she gripped her chest, she began taking violent gurgled breaths as more red steadily poured from her mouth and she fell to her knees.

"She shouldn't be bleeding this much!" Cristina's voice was loud but stayed steady as she and Teddy rushed to Callie's side. "I'm not sure what to do here." Callie could feel Cristina and Teddy's hands on her as they helped lower her to the ground and then tried to stop the bleeding.

"Don't touch… infection." Callie protested and swiped at the arms applying pressure. The glare from the lights above her hurt, but she was determined to keep her eyes opened. Though she couldn't keep them focused, everything blurred and the lights merged into one big bright white light. Teddy and Christina's movements above her, dark shadows dancing against the white backdrop. She felt euphoria as she lost the fight with her heavy eyelids, they wanted to close and finally she felt like she might die. How she had wished for this before, so many times but this time it scared her.

"Callie, don't you leave! Stay with me. I've just found you, please don't go." Arizona's tear laced voice was the last words Callie heard before all sound just grumbled into one constant hum.

Bleeding out felt good, almost calming because she felt alive again. She had finally found something worth living for. And as she plunged into the awaiting darkness, Callie knew she wasn't ready to be gone just yet.

* * *

Arizona sat on the edge of the small stage watching as the crowd developed on the court in front of her. She could just about hear her father and Bailey talking with each other behind her as the noise continued to grow, all bustling about each other. Hushed whispers mixed with excitement and uncertainty. The seating around them already filled, so many eyes looking to the stage for answers.

They continued to filter slowly into the small arena they now used for training, crammed in like sardines. Before the outbreak, it had been used for entertainment. A gym during school hours and at night a place to watch or participate in whatever sports won the coin toss. A distant memory it housed music, laughter and fun.

Avoiding the sea of eyes, her own locked onto the not so white and crumbled cigarette between her fingertips as she continued to play with it. She didn't want to be there, she wanted to be at Callie's bedside, but her father demanded that she'd be present. Everyone had heard the story of how Arizona had returned home – for what they were about to do, she was the proof that they were safe.

"That's a disgusting habit and a disgusting mess, how long have you been holding that? I hope that isn't going anywhere near your mouth." Arizona straightened in hearing the voice over the background ones. She managed to get her brain to tell her casted leg to stop the excessive tapping against the wooden panelling on the side of the stage.

"I'm nervous. This could go very wrong." she sighed. "It's a bad habit I used to have, but I don't smoke...anymore, for years I haven't. I just like to hold onto it at times that I'm nervous…" Arizona turned her head to look at Teddy and smiled brightly. "It reminds me I'm strong… willpower and all that…" Holding up the bent and broken thing so it was on show, they both laughed at the state of it.

"Why are you nervous anyway?" Teddy straightened her attire before looking out at the crowd and gulped. "You don't need to stand up in front of them…"

"Okay, folks," Bailey shouted to make herself heard above the assembly. A ring of sharp 'sssssh's' circled around them and then everything was eerily quiet as everyone's attention directed to the front where Bailey and the Colonel stood.

Arizona looked around again, there was a large attendance, but not everyone. She'd figured there would still be folk that were… uncomfortable. No doubt behind locked doors with guns drawn. She didn't blame them, she just hoped that they'd eventually come to terms with it all. It was after all the reason for this little show and tell.

"Let me assure you again that you aren't in any danger. We have assigned guards who will be with them constantly." Bailey signalled for Teddy to come over. "Ms Altman the room is yours." Bailey nodded to the guard at the back of the stage and he opened the door. A collective inhale of breath sounded as the opened door, framed a dark figure who was engulfed in the bright light from behind.

"Come on in." Teddy waved at the figure to step on to the stage. The crowd's murmurs grew as the clumsy footed, but almost straight male stepped out, followed by three more. Teddy moved over to them showing no fear, there was a collective gasp when she held out her hand and placed it on the male's shoulder while she addressed the crowd. "We are in no way telling you that every single one of them out there will not attack you, there are still ones that will attack. The situation has changed. We can't be so quick to shoot. Everyday there are more of them, almost trying to cure themselves, they remember pieces of who they used to be and we are close to helping them." Turning and facing the male, Teddy smiled brightly. "Hi there."

"Um… hello." He gave her a slight smile back. His lips were thin, greyish and slightly hidden by a short beard. Not as good condition as Callie had been, but not terrifying.

"Can you tell everyone your name?" Teddy slightly bounced on her heels as she looked to the crowd, her smile widened when she saw the shocked faces, the whispering tiding over the crowd as the zombie before them spoke. The first time they'd ever heard a zombie speak.

"My name is Mmm…ark" His voice was low and smooth. "And you…very pretty." Teddy's smile reached her eyes at the compliment and she couldn't help the giggle that followed.

"You have all heard about Callie." Teddy cleared her throat and looked sadly at Arizona who adjusted her position awkwardly. "Three weeks ago she helped Arizona get home. It's because of her that… well, we have hope again that we can beat this plague. That we can help them. We are setting up an area for them to stay. We are going to help them learn again. I'm here today to ask for volunteers. Some to go out and look for others and some to help me teach."

Silence.

Teddy looked out at the crowd. The silence was awkward. She was just about to give up when one hand rose into the air, then another and it started a chain reaction of arms and voices raised.

Arizona smiled at her friend, as she watched people from the crowd come up onto the stage and introduce themselves to the zombies. It was weird. Really weird, but also soul comforting.

The hand on her shoulder startled her and when she turned her head she was met with Meredith face inches from hers.

"She's asking for you."


	12. Epilogue

AN: We have reached the end of this madness. Thank you to Shinata-Riyoko who was awesome everytime I threw this at her in the various different you to Donteatblue who is my own cheerleader. Thanks to dozer99 for reading this when I was having major doubts. Zodster keeps me from flaking out. And lastly thank you to everyone who read, enjoyed it and let me know. Its always very scary posting something you have spent alot of time doing so thank you for being nice and encouraging. Hopefully be back with something else at some point.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The summer breeze feels warm against my skin. It's such a lovely feeling. I like to sit out here and just remember. Watch the birds fly in the sky, the clouds float past. Feel and see everything around me. And I mean I'm talking not just when I was a walking corpse, but before I was infected. I never really took the time to just take in how wonderful life is.

The ground that I'm sitting on is slightly damp, the morning's dew not yet evaporated, but I don't mind it. I like the shiver it sends up my spine, the contrasting chill is refreshing and makes me feel alive. My nerves spark throughout my body, its such an intense feeling when you've forgot what it felt like.

Alive. Now thats a thought to bring a smile.

Now, I think proper introductions are in order, since I was pretty vague before. When we first met it was just after my run in with Dr Bitch. Cristina called it a Zombie coma, limbo. No idea how else to explain it...freaky comes to mind. Anyway moving on...Hi, pleased to meet you. My name is Calliope Torres, but you can call me Callie... Or my personal favourite Queen of the Undead, that was courtesy of Cristina.

I was a surgeon, I suppose you can say in a previous life. An orthopedic surgeon, maybe one day I might be again because I'm still here. I'm hoping I really do have that second chance, time will tell.

It's funny to think that the one thing that killed me actually made it possible for me to live. Actually to date I've lost count of the times I've died. Who'd have thought it, the infection actually saved me. It gave me time. Time that I was so bored of before. Time that Cristina and Meredith needed to plan a course of action. Arizona was correct, they really are the best.

Six months on and my treatment is going well. Cristina tried to explain it to me, I still don't understand. To be honest, I don't think anyone really does. Every few days I get a drug cocktail to interfere with the infection for a couple of hours and my body recovers bit by bit. That was what my body had been doing, but this way they can control it. Once my body is in a condition that Cristina feels will be able to handle the cure in its undiluted form, well, that's the point of no return...I'm the test subject. Cristina is eighty five percent certain that it will work and I won't die… Properly dead I mean. Is it morbid that even if I do die, I'm looking forward to that day? I mean, because then I will be human again, and at the moment I'm in between... Oh, remember I said I didn't know what we should be called? The Inbetweeners. That might catch on. Anyway this has been the longest my heart has kept going, it's irregular but it's there. I like watching Cristina try to reign in her excitement, she likes to let everyone think she's a robot with no heart.

Another step forward is that I don't look dead anymore, Cristina just tells me I look ill - and that is definitely better than looking like the walking dead.

Cristina and Meredith believe that once I'm cured they'll be able to make a vaccine using the antibodies in my blood. Weird right, since my blood carried the infection to begin with.

I'm sitting here just waiting for Arizona to come back from visiting her father. We've been inseparable since... I was going to say since I woke up from the incident with Carter... Woke up dead, seriously it's all very confusing... Oh Carter, who by the way was thrown out. Banished. Kicked to the curb. She's probably something's meal by now. I'm not going to cry over that. Yup I can cry now too... Go me. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing though I don't like the way it makes me feel, mind you whenever I do Arizona gives me a hug. Definitely a good thing.

Bailey's nice, her bark is worse than its bite. She gave orders to convert one of the labs for me to stay in which was awesome. It's actually cosy and reminds me of the Hospital so it feels like home. I understand there are still a lot of inhabitants of the Pyramid uneasy with us being so close to them so I was fine that this was suggested. To be honest, I was uneasy with the amount of them that carried weapons. I was worried about a miscommunication - goodbye head.

Arizona wasn't so happy with me being alone, so in my extremely smooth way, I asked her to move in with me. Okay, it was smooth in my head, externally, I'd really growled "Stay". I have absolutely no game. She did though, and it has been great because as I said before, my brain just works better when she's around. I can actually link full sentences which makes things so much easier.

Soon though I noticed that Cristina started hanging around a lot and eventually just kind of moved in too. There's plenty of space and for some reason I find her company quite pleasant. She's not one for talking. On one occasion that we did talk however, I did tell her that when it was time for the undiluted mix I didn't want to know. I don't know I just didn't want to get my hopes up I guess.

Teddy's zombie rehab is going well. She gets crabby when Arizona calls it that, but she's loving being a teacher again. She often jokes that a room full of Zombies aren't that different to class full of teenagers. Mark and the others live over in that building over there, they have freedom to move around if they are accompanied by one of the Colonel's men. Mark and a few others volunteered for Cristina and Meredith's trials also. The ones who can't be cured go out and look for others, there's still risk for them if they run into a screecher though. Alive and Dead working together. It's freaking amazing.

There's Arizona now, she really is beautiful.

"Hey there."

She flops down beside me and her smile just brightens everything...her smile, wow, that is a super magic smile.

"I have some news... Amazing news."

One minute I'm looking at that smile, the next her lips are on mine. I melt into the touch for a moment before I pull back in panic when I realise this is real. So many times I've imagined kissing her.

"What about infection?" I breathe out, but catch the look in her eyes, her eyes twinkle with tears. Not sad tears though and her smile gets brighter.

"It's gone. Your last test results came back clear. Cristina thought I should be the one to tell you... And I've really wanted to do that for a while now... I..."

I don't let her finish before I kiss her back.

**The Beginning.**


End file.
